Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories
by Murdock's Crazylady
Summary: The Sequel to CK and Melly: The 2 youngest Patients/Terrors
1. Mission accepted. Save Melly commencing.

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 1/? Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also  
G for now..  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
PLEASE send comments. This is my first story of this nature. I know there isn't a real childrens ward at the VA, but in my version, there is. Please bare in mind that this is a fun story and that I am in no way normal..er, I mean well...just read it!! (please?!)

This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors

RED MAKES HER FIRST APPEARANCE HERE!!!

  
  
  
  


Mission accepted. Save Melly commencing.

  
  


CK woke up 2 hours later. She yawned and got out of bed. Murdock and Face were still gone, and CK was glad for that as she pulled herself together for what she had to do. Pulling on her Jansport backpack, she gave the room one last look, sighed, and ran out. As she ran blinded by thoughts down the hall, CK kept telling herself she'd be okay, that things would all pan out. CK was so busy talking to herself mentally that she didn't see the person walking down the hall ahead of her. CK ran right into her, and fell down, startled out of her thoughts.   
  


The lady stood there and watched CK as she shook her head. "Are you okay?" she looked down at CK and asked. CK held her head a second and looked up. "I fine. Why doncha look where you goin?" CK asked rudely as she stood back up. "You ran into me!" The lady replied. CK scowled, mumbling somthing under her breath. "DID NOT!" CK replied aloud. The lady was shocked. "Rude, aren't we?" She asked. CK smiled proudly. "Yes Me is, Oh, an cool wings." CK said as she pushed her way by and ran off. 

  
  


The unknown butterfly winged lady just watched as CK ran down the hall and disappeared. "And there better not be any dirt on my cape or else!!" She yelled after CK. CK never heard her.

  
  


********

  
  


Sky stood by the janitor's closet waiting, with a small backpack on. She had a huge flashlight in her hands, clicking the power on and off in her face when CK ran over to her. "C'mon." CK said leading Sky back the hall and into the hide spot where the lap top was. "WOWIE!! how'd you do dis?" Sky asked as CK shoved the laptop's lid closed and pulled out the battery charger's cord from the outlet and shoved it into her backpack. Shoving the laptop in too, CK got up and went back over to Sky. She hadn't heard the comments about the special room CK and Melly had made in over 3 days time. "Us gotta get outta here. I gots a map, an I gots a copy of it on my hard disk." CK said pointing to her temple. Sky giggled.

"Hard dwive? dat funny." Sky replied as she gave CK a nod and followed her back out into the hall. CK lead her to the front of the VA, now only lighted by the security, or burguler lights. It was fairly dark, and when CK and Sky made it to the front desk and hid, Sky clicked her flashlight on and stared at it a few seconds. As Sky hugged her flashlight, CK pulled out her laptop and plugged it into the desk computer. Seconds later, hacking prevailed and a light beep made Sky jump.CK smiled at the door codes working and she looked at Sky. "C'mon. Door's open." CK said grabbing Sky's hand. Sky quietly followed behind CK, as they opened the door, went out and ran through the darkness hand in hand.

  
  


************

  
  


Murdock, meanwhile, came back and saw CK was gone. He sighed and shook his head, plopping down on his bed. He took off his blue hat and said, "CK when will you listen to me? When it's too late? I know mom and dad messed you up, but god CK, you're not doing a bad job of doing that to me!" Murdock's consience told him his chances of seeing CK again were at the moment, slim and none. And that really hurt, it hurt alot.

  
  


Face walked in a few minutes later, and found Murdock with a glazed look on his face. Thinking it was just a moment of 'panic' Murdock sometimes had, and telling Murdock he was there and that he wasn't alone, he helped Murdock lay down. Face didn't know what was wrong, but soon the whole VA would.

  
  


BUT it would already be too late.

  
  


************

CK was having to drag Sky behind her as Sky's fear of the dark over came her. CK soon clicked on the flashlight, and a few seconds of seeing it, Sky came back to life as the dark faded away. Sky ran with CK again, and they were soon 2 blocks away from the VA.CK stopped and saw a cab coming. Seeing her hail it, Sky nearly lost it.

  
  


"A cab?! CK, are you nuts?" Sky asked as the cab stopped, CK opened the door and shoved Sky in. "Yes, I is Sky. Duh. Mr, we needs the airport." CK said to the driver as she climbed in and closed the door. He nodded and drove them off. "You never telled me where we was goin, CK." Sky said. "I'll splain when we get our plane, otay?" CK said in a whisper. Sky reluctlently nodded. 

  
  


25 minutes later, the cab pulled over at the front doors of the airport and CK paid him, as they got out. He drove off and CK noticed a look from Sky. She ignored it and walked inside, and got their tickets, she saw that look again. "What?" CK asked as they walked towards the gate for their plane. CK showed the lady at the gate their tickets and she allowed them to go on down the walkway to the plane. Sky was quiet, but giving CK that scolwing look until they found their seats. 

  
  


"ooh! window! dibs! dibs!" CK yelled, climbing into the window seat.   
"Where didja get the money, CK?" Sky finally asked. CK gave her an evil grin.  
"Stoled it from grampa's wallet. Where elsed?" CK replied recalling the day before.  
Sky gasped. "Dat's bad CK!" Sky said and CK giggled proudly.  
"Me knows it!" CK replied.

  
  


Minutes later the plane took off, and CK smiled. Sky swallowed, she'd never flown before, so CK held her hand. Once they were up in the air, Sky went to playing her Pokemon' games on her Gameboy, while CK pulled out her laptop and sent a special message to her computer at the VA. She hacked into her own computer, and stuck a blinking message on her desktop. Afterwards, she put the laptop away and pulled out her Cd player. Putting her headset on, CK took out her Gameboy and played Pokemon with Sky. An hour after playing, Sky fell asleep, still holding her Gameboy. CK smiled and gently took the toy and saved her game, and then turned it off and put it into Sky's backpack. Sighing, CK cranked up the volume on her Everclear cd. She wasn't the least bit tired, and she felt like what her song was saying. All F***ed up.

  
  


******

  
  


BA trudged dow the hall towards W-47, regretting having to do rounds on this hall at all. He sighed and opened the door, utterly shocked that all the lights were out, and everything dark except for the blinking of what he thought was a screen saver on CK's monitor. BA did a double scan of the room, and saw why it didn't look right. CK's bed was empty, she wasn't on the computer, and nothing even remotely weird or prankiness had happened all day. He gasped and ran for Hannibal's room, where he'd gone to sleep. BA took a deep breath and opened Hannibal's door. He walked over to Hannibal's bed and shook his shoulder. Hannibal woke with a start. "What now, sargeant?" Hannibal asked. Ba told him, and cursing, Hannibal got up and trudged down the hall to W-47 with BA.

  
  


Hannibal opened the door and slaped the light on. Face sat straight up in bed, startled by the sudden light shining in his eyes. Murdock just lay there, that same glazed look on his face. He hadn't blinked since Face had helped him to bed. "What is it, Colonel?" Face asked, as he stole a glance at Murdock. Face yawned sleepily. "CK is missing Lt. Know anything about it?" Hannibal asked, and Face was about to reply when nurse White ran over. "Hannibal, Sky is missing. We've looked everywhere." She replied Hannibal looked at the sleepy LT, and then to BA.

"Well, it looks like we've got two missing Va'ers. BA, call Worf at the NY VA, and tell him what's up. He can keep an eye out, I have a feeling that's where CK is headed." Hannibal said BA nodded as he walked off to make the call. "New York? Colonel? How would a 4 year old get to New York?" Face asked yawning again. "She's CrazyKid Murdock, that's how. Get some sleep LT, you'll need it for the trip tomorrow." Hannibal said and Face didn't argue, he went to lay back down when he caught on to the trip part.   
  


"Uh, trip?" Face asked.  
"Yeah. A flight to New York, you and me." Hannibal said and Murdock suddenly sat up.   
"I gotta go with him, colonel. CK's my sister, my responibility. I told her to knock this stuff off. Now she's gotta deal with me." Murdock said and Hannibal nodded.  
"Face, you and Murdock leave at 7am. Use the company plane, and Murdock, fly careful. Don't let worry or fear cloud you, okay?" Hannibal said to Murdock, knowing both emotions were running HM into a frenzy. 

  
  


Murdock nodded and lay back down. Hannibal left and Face slammed his face into his pillow. He hated mornings, and 7am was going to come bright and early. 

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting Through The Memories**

  
  



	2. The New York VA and the 2 escapees

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 2/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight   
PG-13, I think fits the series now  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though, I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! LOL   
PLEASE send comments.

This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors

  
  


The New York VA and the 2 escapees

  
  


A long 4 hours later, CK was in New York, with a sleepy Sky behind her, rubbing her eyes. "Now what? What now?" Sky yawned as she asked. CK took her hand. "Now we gets a cabbie an gets ta the VA hopsical, dat what now." CK said, as she took Sky with her through the airport terminal. It was pretty much empty, on account of it being almost 2:30 am. "Ckkkkkkk..." Sky whined. "What?" CK asked as they were nearly to the front enterance of the airport.

  
  


"I sleepy!" Sky said, rubbing her eyes again. CK nodded, opening the door. "We be o-tay. You can saleep in the VA. Jus tay awake till we gets there, o-tay?" CK asked as she saw a cab coming towards her. Yawning, Sky nodded as CK hailed the cab, he stopped and they climbed in. "Where to kid?" The driver asked. "The VA hopsical, please." CK said, and the driver nodded and drove off. After what seemed like forever later, they pulled up at the NY VA. CK and Sky climbed out, and CK threw 2 fifties into the passenger side window at the driver, seeing them, he didn't ask any questions and drove away. 

  
  


As he left, CK and Sky hid in the dark. CK pulled out her map from her backpack, and smoothed it out on the wet grass. Reading it, CK knew where to break in. Shoving the map into her overalls and grabbing Sky's hand, CK took Sky to the other side of the building where a thick pipe ran along the side of the wall. Looking up at the pipe, CK smiled. Sky looked at CK and shookher head. "NO CK, NO!! NO way!" Sky said, and CK nodded yes. 

  
  


Sky was soon climbing the pipe ahead of CK, all the way up to the roof. Once there, Sky was near tears as CK used her lap top again to break the door lock codes. A beep and they were in! Now calmed down, Sky quietly followed CK, now wide awake. Somehow, she'd decided not to be sleepy.

  
  


********

  
  


BA called Worf, but was merely able to leave a message, told by a snobby fat heifer of a nurse that he was too busy to be bothered by unnessacary phone calls BA knew Mel must have had another attack. It was the only time Worf refused to be bothered. BA said okay, and left a message for Worf to call him ASAP. BA put the phone down and sighed. CK was one hell of a kid.

  
  


*******

  
  


CK and Sky ducked behind linen barrels and hid when orderlies came by. Sky was beginning to get even more afraid, and CK realized it when she heard her mumbling something about christmas lights.CK looked up at the door across the hallfrom where they were hiding, and read the door number. She was about to tell Sky they had to turn around when a hand came down and grabbed the back of CK's overalls! Sky jut stared as CK dangled in the air, yelling profanities at the 6 foot 2 orderly. He shook his head at her, and turned to Sky. He nodded for her to come along too and Sky got up, and followed him as the orderly carried CK down the hall like a smelly sock.

  
  


"You better putted me down wight now, for I kicks you wight squawe in duh nuts!" CK screamed as she swung at the laughing orderly. Sky just walked, not saying a word. They were soon on the CW, and Sky's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Worf was standing out in the hall, talking with a nurse. CK didn't take notice, and kept yelling. Worf's ears picked up a yell in the distance, one that sounded familiar, and he turned around. He saw the orderly carrying an angry, swinging child, and saw he had another one walking by his side. Worf squinted and knew. "CK? Sky?" Worf asked, telling himself he couldn't be hearing right. He excused himself from the nurse and walked over. 

  
  


"YOU PUTTED ME DOWN WIGHT NOW OR I IS GONNA KICK YOU WIGHT SQUAWE IN DUH NUTS!!" CK screamed, making fists. Worf's eyes widened and then went into slits as he heard the last comment. He knew it was them now. "CK! You stop that vulger langueage, right now!" Worf yelled. CK stopped and looked at Worf, now speechless. Worf told the orderly to put CK down and he did, and Sky hid behind her. CK stood quietly, not believing she'd gotten caught already. "Dammit!" Ck said, looking down. Worf made a face, reached over and took CK by the ear. CK followed, not daring to cuss while he had her ear. Sky followed, giving Worf an afraid look. He didn't snarle at her, but he did give her the look that meant they were both in serious trouble.

  
  


The nurse Worf had been talking to looked at the newcomers. "You know them, Worf?" She asked. Worf nodded as he kept his grip on CK's ear. "Yes. it seems my phone call was more urgent than I thought. These two are from the Los Angeles VA." Worf said as he glared at the scowling CK. "How in the world? How did you get here?" She asked both girls. Sky couldn't take it anymore. Rubbing her eyes, she began to cry. 

  
  


"I wanna go night night, wight now!" Sky yelled, and the nurse felt sorry for her. She took Sky's hand as she gave Worf a nod. Worf gave a little smile and nodded back as he watched the nurse take Sky into a room. Once Sky's crying had stopped, Worf took his hand off of CK's ear and put it on her shoulder. She rubbed at her ear and looked up at him. "You and me are going to call the VA and then you are going right to bed, if I have to make the nurse sedate you, you will go to sleep. Understand?" Worf said, and CK stubbornly nodded okay.

  
  


Worf walked her to the nurses station and sat her up onto the counter. Worf dialed the number, got BA, and after a minute or two, he handed the phone to CK. CK took it and was soon teary eyed and speechless. Worf watched, and he'd had no idea who'd said what, or what they'd said, but he knew it had to be bad. Otherwise, CK's eyes would be dry, and a proud smile would replace the quivering top and bottom lips. CK handed the phone back to Worf and BA was on the line. He was asked to keep an eye on CK, and Worf said he would beofre hanging up. He got CK down, and she led the way back down the hall.

  
  


Worf turned the corner and knew the nurse that had Sky was down there somewhere. He found her and knocked on the door. She opened it and saw CK now speechless, with Worf. "Is there an extra bed?" Worf asked. She nodded and pointed behind her. Worf walked CK in and put her into the bed. CK took her backpack abd shoes off, and lay down. Worf covered her and reminded her about staying in bed. CK rolled over with her back to him and Sky, ignoring him. She had worse things to worry about. Worf and the nurse left, turning out the lights and closing the door. Once they were gone, Sky rolled over facing CK's back. She heard CK's sniffling and knew she was crying. "CK?" Sky said very quietly. CK didn't answer. "What happen?" Sky asked again. "I...don't...don't...wanna...go..go home." CK replied as she quietly cried. Sky heard her, and she knew what ever had happened must have been bad, or else CK would never ever cry. Sky swallowed, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. CK followed her an hour later, after crying herself out.

  
  


*********

  
  


BA let Face knew about the phone call, and he was relieved that he and Murdock didn't have to leave. Worf was going to bring both of the girls back with him the next afternoon when he returned. Face wasn't happy to hear the rest, like the reason miles away, CK had cried herself to sleep.

  
  


********

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******Oblivious to the world**

  
  



	3. Oblivious to the world

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 3/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight  
PG-13, I think fits the series now  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! LOL   
PLEASE send comments.

This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors

  
  


Oblivious to the world

  
  


7am found CK, Sky and Worf on a plane back to LA. CK had been informed of Mel's death that morning, and she was so shocked, she hadn't cried or even talked since. Sky was busy sleeping, plus she hadn't known Mel like CK had. The whole 4 hour flight, CK was quiet and hardly blinked. Sky even slept through the landing, and then Worf woke her up to leave the plane. Worf took both of them from the plane, out of the terminal, to a car in the airport parking lot. During the drive, CK and Sky, now wide awake, were quiet. The final stop in the VA parkinglot made Sky gasp. she was holding in tears as Worf helped her and CK out of the car. Sky was ready to grab his leg, but she took his hand instead. CK merely stood by the car, then followed when they started off towards the doors.

  
  


Inside, everyone was waiting for them in Hannibal's office. Worf had been asked to meet there when they arrived. With a nearly crying Sky, and a blank faced CK, he went into the office. Worf felt Sky squeezing his hand, and looked down. She was staring right at Hannibal, whom was behind his desk, looking at them. "What, no. What in the hell did you think? Did you honestly think you could bring him back here? What in the world..I can't even talk..What do you have to say that might, might, save your hides?" Hannibal asked, while everyone else was quiet, including Murdock, whom was looking at his sister. "Well? CK?" Hannibal asked. CK continued to stare at the floor, with an unblinking stare.

  
  


"Sky?" Hannibal asked. Sky hid behind Worf and said something about fast cars being purple and green, and Hannibal knew she was way over due for her meds. "I were tryin ta hewp CK! not wanna be in twouble!" Sky said from behind Worf. Hannibal looked at Worf as Sky began to mumble about christmas lights again. "Take her back to the CW. She's way overdue for her meds. I'll deal with what to do with her later." Hannibal said,and Worf nodded. Sky gave the still blank CK one last look before the door was closed behind her. Hannibal was the quiet one now, he knew he needn't say anymore because he'd had an earlier talk with Murdock. Murdock stood, took his sister's hand and left the office with her. CK just followed him, and didn't say one word. She was in her own little world, and she didn't have a clue about what was going on around her.

  
  


Not even when a few minutes later, she was back in her own room, and Murdock was yelling at her to explain her actions. "CK, you better talk to me!" Murdock said for the third time. CK was oblivious to the world, and couldn't hear him. Murdock swallowed and bent CK over his knee. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd always vowed he'd never do this, but what else could he do? He was hoping she would yell at him, or even threaten him, but she didn't. He raised his hand, and befre he would bring it down, he said, "It's your last chance, speak up!" CK didn't move, didn't protest, or nothing. Thinking she was stubbornly ignoring him, and went ahead. After a minute of complete silence, Murdock stopped. He hadn't even heard her sniff. He knew that normally one hit from Hannibal would have her yelling like he'd killed her. 

  
  


He just sat there, trying to decide what to do, thinking CK would get up or at least try to, since he'd stopped. But again, she remained where he'd put her, laying there like a lifeless blob. Murdock got scared, and picked her up, looking into her blank, yet watering eyes. "CK!" Murdock yelled, shaking her a little. To CK, his voice sounded like waves crashing against the beach at high tide. Suddenly, she could hear part of his voice saying, "...Better talk to me right now, I mean it!..." Then her ability to hear him cut out, and then back in just in time for her to catch, "...Or I'll put you right back and.." Her ability to hear went again. She was right back to where she'd been earlier, when her hearing and feelings came back. Murdock had gone back to spanking her, when he heard a small, low voice say, "Gone." Hearing it, Murdock looked at the back of CK's head, his hand in mid-air.

  
  


"CK?" He asked, so glad to hear her voice, even if it was just one word. "Gone." CK repeated, in the same quiet tone. He stood her back up and looked at her. "CK?" He asked again. Not looking at him, but right through him, CK repeated the word. Murdock was scared, and he didn't understand what she meant. Squeezing her shoulders, Murdock looked back into her disturbingly wide eyes. "CK, please don't make me spank whatever's wrong out of you. Please tell me!" Murdock begged. A sudden movement of her eyes going back into focus, and CK snapped out of it, crying at the top of her lungs. Scaring him, Murdock grabbed her and hugged her, CK continued to cry on his shoulder.

  
  


CK knew her big brother had spanked her. She knew Melly, her bestfriend, was dead. She knew she'd run away and taken Sky with her. She'd always known, but she had been so shocked and afraid when she heard the news of his death, that it fizzled her out, and sent her to her own world. "CK, please, tell me." Murdock asked, and CK began to talk again, but in more of a panic than anything. "Gone..gone..." CK replied, crying. Murdock rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Who? what? gone?" Murdock asked. "Mel...Melly, HE'S GONE!!" CK yelled, crying louder. Murdock still didn't understand, and no one had told him. 

  
  


"Gone CK?" Murdock asked. "He maked fire..he died! HE'S GONE!" CK yelled as her voice began to go. Suddenly her legs went out from under her, and if Murdock wouldn't have been holding her, she would have hit the floor. Murdock pulled her into his lap and held her a second before he put her beside him on his bed. As he kissed her forehead and listened to her short breaths, he wished someone would have told him, told him before he went and broke his most sacred vow he'd ever made to himself. Murdock stood up and went to his door, where he was met up with Face, who seeemingly knew what was going to happen all along.

  
  


"Why didn't anyone tell me about it? I just hit a little kid that's heart broken because her friend dies, and all because nobody tells me? I had to practically beat it out of her, Face!" Murdock said, angry enough to make a fist at his side, but have tears in his eyes. Face put his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

  
  


"Hannibal said not to tell you. He knew it would take drastic measures to get CK to even say it. He knew, well, what you did, would at bring her back to at least her normal reality. You didn't do anyting a normal person would do, Murdock. I know you, and you wouldn't hurt anyone, especially your little sister. Besides, you know her, and she probably didn't even feel it." Face said, trying to make Murdock feel better. "If it helps any, I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Face said, realizing Murdock was crying himself. Face gave him a hug, and slowly, Murdock calmed down. 

  
  


Murdock asked Face to keep an eyes on CK while he took a walk to calm down, and Face gave him his word. Murdock walked away, and Face quietly walked over to the sleeping CK. He took her shoes off and covered her up. As he stood back up from tucking her in, he noticed a slow moving tear away from her cheek. He sat on his bed and softy said, 

  
  


"Welcome back, CK."

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******Butterflies can be healers too**

  
  



	4. Butterflies can be healers too

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 4/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight  
PG-13, I think fits the series now  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! LOL   
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

  
  


Butterflies can be healers too

  
  


The next morning came, and CK hadn't moved from Murdock's bed. She had her eyes open, but only stared at the ceiling. Everyone, including BA and Face, tried to talk to her. Nothing worked, and she just lay there. Around noon, Hannibal came to see her. He walked in and sat beside her on the bed. He saw CK's unblinking, shocking stare at the ceiling and looked away.

  
  


"CK, I know you have been up since you have been back, otherwise your bed would be soaked. I know you can hear me. Don't think that just because you lay there and play dead that you're off the hook. Because you're not, no, not by a long shot. Running away, stealing, breaking out of this VA, and breaking into the New York VA, dragging another child into all of this." Hannibal said sternly, hoping to get a response. 

  
  


Face had told him about Murdock, and he figured it wouldn't work, but he decided to try it anyways. CK's eyes didn't move, she was in a place where no one yelled, died or hurt. The same world she'd been in earlier, with Murdock. She again only heard him in bits and pieces, his voice again like the waves. Seconds of voice meant up with her brain, and then nothing. CK caught ahold of the "dead" statement, and her eyes moved, watering from not blinking so long. She suddenly was awake to the world again, and she sat up. Looking at Hannibal, she felt hatred for the second time in her short life.

  
  


"I not playin dead. But Melly is...he's dead an it all you fauwt! ME HATE YOU!" Ck said, shockingly slapping him as she got down from the bed and ran out crying. Hannibal just sat there a second before he got up and stood at the doorway as CK ran to the end of the hall and disappeared around the corner. 

  
  


********

  
  


As she barrled down the halls, CK nearly toppled into the same lady as before. However, the lady heard CK coming this time, and stepped out of her way. CK ran by, crying as she watched, curious, as CK ran into the Children's Wing. Sighing in boredom, she followed, wondering what in the world was wrong.

  
  


********

  
  


"What's wrong, Colonel?" Face asked as he turned his head and saw his stunned CO at the doorway.   
"Where's CK?" Face asked, peering into the room and seeing she was gone.   
"Ran off." Hannibal replied, and Face nodded.  
He knew there was more to it than that, but he wasn't about to press for more details. Hannibal turned to Face, and got a smile, sort of.   
"Where's Murdock?" Hannibal asked. Face said he was off walking to clear his head again, and Hannibal nodded.

  
  


********

  
  


The winged lady followed CK to room W-96, where she stayed in the hall. A minute later, she peeked around the doorway, and watched as the child she'd followed sat in the middle of the floor and rocked back and forth. She didn't know why, but she felt the strong need to go and comfort the kid in the middle of the room. She walked in and very slowly sat down on the floor beside her. CK didn't notice at first, and just rocked herself. "Hi." The lady said softly. CK heard and looked at her. CK stopped rocking and stared at her. 

  
  


"Wa..Wings?" CK asked, reaching up towards them. "Yeah. Just got em'." She replied. CK put her hand down and sniffed. Seeing that she had lost the kid's attention, the lady decided to try and talk to her. She felt the confused emotions running wild inside the child, and she felt how scared they were making the child feel. "What's your name?" She asked, and CK didn't even look up. "C-Tay. CwazyKid Muwdock." CK replied, she felt like crying again, but she held it in. 

  
  


"My name's Red. You can call me that if you want. Do you, um, come here alot?" Red asked and CK shook her head no as she looked around the empty room. "No. us used ta meet in us pot nummer 5113. But us not nomore...Us were gweat, but not now..he..he.." CK replied, about to burst. Red couldn't understand, her emotions were so scrambled she couldn't read CK's mind and find out either. "He?" Red asked, CK nodded yes. "Uh huh. Melly. Him were mine bestest fwiend. Gwampa sended him away an he...he maked fire an locked him door...an him died! him died..." CK replied, as she started to rock again. 

  
  


Hearing the word 'Fire' brought back memories she rather not think about and quick shook them. Now was not the time to relapse, she told herself. Red watched as CK rocked back and forth again, something telling her to take a chance. Finally, Red did, holding CK as she slowly calmed down and seemed to feel comfortable in her arms. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Murdock walked and walked. His thoughts were wild like CK's, and he was feeling a bazillion different emotions at one time. As he headed back to his room, he saw someone in his doorway. Wondering what was going on now, he go back and gave Face a 'what's up?' nod. "CK ran off." Face said, and Murdock quick looked up. "What?!" Murdock exclaimed, but before anyone could answer, Red came down the hall, carrying a sleeping CK in her arms. "CK!" Murdock said, as he turned and saw her with a butterfly-winged lady.

  
  


"Shhh..she's asleep." Red whispered to Murdock. Murdock said okay quietly and motioned for her to follow him. She saw Face and gave him a smile as she went past him following after Murdock. He pinted to CK's bed and Red gently bent down to put CK down. CK felt it and grabbed her neck. Red was surprised, but whispered, "It's okay CK. I'm staying right here." CK must have heard, because she relaxed her grip and Red was able to lay her down. Red smiled as Murdock covered CK and waved her back into the hall. Red gave CK a last look and followed.

  
  


"Thanks for bringing my little sister back. She's havin' a bad time right now." Murdock said, and Red replied, "I noticed. I found her in W-96, she told me her bestfriend died in a fire. Poor thing, no wonder she was so upset." Red looked into the room again as Mudock thought to himself, *yeah, but it's a lot more than just that*. Murdock didn't know what to say. "I don't feel good. I'm sorry if I sounded rude at all, are you staying with CK, um?" Murdock asked, wondering her name. "Yeah. Oh, I'm Red. I found her and promised her I would be here when she woke up. I don't break promises. That is, if it's okay with you." Red replied, half looking at Murdock, and half looking past him at Face.

  
  


Murdock sighed. His stomach had just did a 360, and he felt worse. "Yeah, I can get some sleep without havin to worry then. Thanks Red." Murdock said, as he kissed her on the cheek, yawned, and went back into the room. He lay down on his bed, and climbed into his covers jacket, hat, shoes and all. Red couldn't believe he'd kissed her, but then she remembered what she'd felt from CK about him, and knew it was just Murdock being Murdock. She watched as Murdock rolled over and was almost immeadiately asleep. Then she realized too late that she was staring at Face again, and when face felt her eyes burning into him, he stared right back into her eyes. Noticing he was looking back at her, Red blushing, quick looked away. 

  
  


"I'm going to sit with CK. Don't even get any ideas loverboy, I'm here for a great reason too, and believe me, you don't want to find out why. Just a small word of warning." Red said, making like the staring contest had never taken place. Face grinned as he watched her go back into the room and sit beside CK's bed. Hannibal gave Face one of those Oh-no-not-again-LT looks, and Face shrugged. Hey, could he help it if all women thought he was the goddess's gift to just them?? 

  
  


Red stayed by CK's side while she slept, feeling all the emotions twirling themselves around eachother, tightening themselves into a huge ball inside of CK. CK tossed and turned a little, and then was still. Red never moved from her spot.

  
  


**********

  
  


Worf flew back to New York for the funeral, and then returned to LA the day after. He seemed unusually agitated, so everyone tried to stay out of his way, not even attempting to ask what was wrong. Only he knew what it was. It was the favor, the one Mel had asked of him only hours before his death. 

  
  


"Please say goodbye to CK for me." Worf still heard it ringing in his ears.   
  
How could he tell CK now?

  
  


*********

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******It's hhheeeeerrrrreeeee...**

  
  



	5. It's hhheeeeerrrrreeeee...

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 5/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight  
PG-13, I think fits the series now  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly, they are my true child side, and Melly is a friend of mine. I sorta own Sky, but Susie owns half too, since it's loosely based on her as a kid.  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! LOL   
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

  
  
  
  


It's hhheeeeerrrrreeeee...

  
  


A loud burst, like a car tire being popped in her ear woke Red with a start. She looked around, trying to find where the sound had come from and saw CK sitting straight up in bed, staring ahead, unblinking. Red blinked and looked closer to CK. CK seemed to be listening to someone, yet her eyes and mouth never moved. Only her head slightly moved, cocked to the side every now and then, sort of like Data on Star Trek. "CK?" Red asked, as she moved closer to CK's side. No response. 

  
  


"What IS she doing?" Red asked herself. Then suddenly CK got up, walked by her, and ran out of the room as quietly and as blank as ever before. It was as though someone had a remote control to her, and had decided to play with her for awhile. "CK! Wait!" Red yelled as she got up and scrambled after her. By the time Red made it to the doorway, CK had ran around the corner towards the CW. Deciding she didn't feel like walking, Red spread her wings. "Here we go again..Darn kid!" Red said as she flew after CK.

  
  


******

  
  


CK ran into W-96 and walked around the very edge of the room, looking as though she was walking an invisable tight rope, her arms out at her sides to balance. Red flew and landed at the doorway just in time to see CK seemingly throw something towards the window, and then hit the floor and cover her head screaming. Seconds later, CK peeked out from under her arms and saw it was okay to get up, and stood. Red watched as she picked up an unseen rifle, lay on on her shoulder, and continue walking on. 

  
  


Red watched with her eyes open and her mouth too. CK looked like a trained military private, and Red didn't understand why. A sudden cold wind swallowed her, and she could see her breath in the room. Feeling it, Red knew something had invoked her power, and she looked up. CK, was now dressed in full camo dress uniform, helmet, gun and all. She continued to march on, through a bloody grave yard. Bodies hung half in and half out of their graves, looking as though someone had just tossed them there after mauling them. Red saw millions of lost souls and gasped. She knew where they were, and she knew that they had to get out before they were stuck there forever.

  
  


An evil spirit, a dark yet see through entity had it's hand on CK's shoulder and was leading her farther into the graveyard. CK still looked like a soldier, and she stared straight ahead, following it without a question or a protest. Red quietly followed them, and as she did, she hoped she could get CK and herself out of this alive.

  
  


******

  
  


BA finally talked to Worf, whom didn't say much, even as he worked on the stack of paper work and computer filing he had looking at him. He had the task of taking all of the history they had about Christopher from the entire 4 years he had been there. 

  
  


He had to send it to the parents, whom were deeply in mourning. He knew because he'd seen Chris's mom crying over him in his coffin. Worf tried to shake that memory off and continued, trying not to think about what he was doing, but he wasn't doing a very good job of forgetting the only patient he'd ever let himself get attached to.

  
  


*******

  
  


Hiding behind a huge tombstone, Red watched as CK suddenly wore her overalls and sneakers again, and the graveyard changed to the VA again. Now, Red stood in the doorway of the VA garage, where BA's van and Face's Corvette were kept. Red watched as the entity and CK drew all over the van with red and green ketchup. The entity was using CK's memories of Mel to make her believe she was seeing her bestfriend, and not it's true self. CK laughed and giggled as she turned the ketchup on him, and sprayed him, and he sprayed her back.

  
  


As he sprayed her, CK backed up laughing. He kept it up, backing CK closer and closer to a hole. CK soon backed up too far and fell in, screaming as everything changed back to the grave yard before CK's very eyes, she was terrified. The entity looked over her in her now 15 foot deep grave, and laughed a horrible laugh. CK knew that laugh and shivered. "YOU DEAD! YOU NOT WEAL!" CK screamed at it. 

  
  


"Yes. I am dead, and you will be joining me very soon!" It said, and as CK looked down, she saw a metal ring appeared around her waist, a chain trailing from it, attached to the end a metal ball bigger than CK's body. CK's eyes grew as she pulled at it and saw it was real, and couldn't get it off. A laugh, like before, and the entity said words that sounded like they were being chanted backwards as he stood way up on the surface, over CK's shivering, crying head. 

  
  


"Lemme out!" CK begged and was ignored. Water suddenly began to fill the hole, and CK screamed as she tried to stand up, but was yanked right back down by the weight of the ball. Seeing her attempts, The entity laughed. "Never learned to swim? TOO BAD!" The entity said, enjoying the horrific show as CK fought not to drown. CK screamed and cried to be let out, and as Red watched and listened, she got angry. 

  
  


CK coughed as the water pressed against her chest. She was about to scream again when she realized the water wasn't cold. It was warm, and getting hotter as it filled the grave. "OH did I neglect to also say that water only comes in hot? You'll drown before you burn, but you'll burn, just like I promised!" It yelled and CK gave a few more screams. Red finally stepped out from behind the tombstone and the entoty gave her a smile only it could.

  
  


"Well, it seems we have a guest. Interested in saving the whelp? Sorry. It'll never happen." The entity said as it laughed at CK, as the water rose to her chin. Red walked closer, gave it a dirty look, and snapped her fingers. The water in the hole had gone over CK's head, and now as it subsided, CK coughed and gasped for air. Seeing CK was alright, Red looked back at the entity. "Got anything else you want to try? I'm game." Red said, pulling her sword. It laughed at her. It underestimated the royal robe wearing, sword carrying, butterfly-winged woman, and it did so badly. Red shook her head.

  
  


"Oh I might look harmless. But I am far from it. I am going to destroy you and see to it that you never return here again." Red said, and again it laughed. "You? a puny little butterfly child? Not hardly." Came it's cocky reply. Red gave it a look of sureness. "I did it once before, and I'll do it again. Oh, and if you laugh at me once more, I'll cut your tongue out and use it as a doormat." Red said, calling upon her power.

  
  


CK kept coughing as the tried to hear what was said, but she was down to far, and she couldn't hear anything no matter how hard she tried. 

  
  


battle scenes here, let Red add them

  
  


(RED: the ghost is her adopted father, the one that died in the fire) 

  
  
  
  


As the fight went on above, CK cried. She was scared, wet and finally came to terms that Mel really was dead. CK tried to remember what he looked like, and couldn't. That made her feel even worse.CK felt like someone had erased her mind, like she'd done to many computer hard drives before. 

  
  


CK made fists with both hands and screamed Mel's name as loud as she could. She was so emotion-ridden, that she began to glow. Her body felt numb, and then full of life as her power grew. Her hair began to glow in a self-made wind as anger overcame her fear. CK opened her tear filled eyes and looked down at the chain holding her down. Reaching down, CK grabbed hold of the chain and broke it with an angry, tearful stare. Then she stood up, and looked up at the enterance. Seeing the bright lights and flashes, CK got even angrier and hunched down as far as she could, jumping up, she made it out--Of a 15 foor hole---and landed on the muddy bank above. 

  
  


Neither of the 2 fighting noticed, Red, nor the entity. CK stood there, with a metal ring around her waist, a chain dangling behind her like a tail, watching the power filled fight, an angry yet scared look filled her face. CK felt like all she could do was cry, and she did. CK realized, as she stared through her tears at the streaks of lavendar flying through the air, that the one fighting the monster was the same lady that had been in Mel's room with her before. She was fighing the ghost CK knew so well, and CK was both shocked and proud. Someone cared. Someone was fighting for her. FOR HER! CK smiled through her tears, silently cheering Red on.

  
  


figured I better let the ending of the fight for you too, so I can learn your fight techiques! LOL you can doctor the last paragraph to sound more like a story and not a boring ben stein voice, lol.

  
  


After the fight, the graveyard disappears and the room is normal again. CK colappsess to her knees, crying. The realization, the finalness of the death hits her, and it hits her in the heart. Red comforts her, beginning the strong relationship between them.

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******It's hhheeeeerrrrreeeee...**


	6. Campfire

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 6/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
PG-13, I think fits the series now  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

  
  


Campfire

  
  


A week after the ghost, CK had recovered pretty well, and began spending almost all of her time with Red. Face also became a hangout buddy, especially when she couldn't be with Red or her sister, Susie. CK's bond with Red had grown, and she was beginning to trust for the first time in her life.

  
  


"Going to the campfire?" CK heard someone ask. She silently listened from the doorway of her room. "Yeah, I'll see you there." The other voice replied as they walked in seperate directions. Face walked in and smiled at CK. "It's not nice to eaves drop, CK." He said and CK scowled.

  
  


"I not! But, can me come wit you?" CK asked and Face thought a moment. "It's gor grown-ups only, sorry CK." Face replied, knowing there would probably be a few things not for anyone over 18 going on. CK walked over to him. "PUHlease? me be good, pomise!" CK begged, using her puppy-eyes. Face shook his head no...for a second. "Alright CK, Okay." Face said, unable to resist her. "But you have to behave or else I'll send you right back here, understand?" Face said and CK nodded happily. 

  
  


CK hugged Face and skipped out, headed right for the attic where Red and Susie lived. "Somebody onced toll me, the world gonna woll me, me ain't the sharper tool in the van.." CK sang her own version of Smash Mouth's "All-Star" as she hopped down the hall from square to square. CK felt happy, and she refused to let anything, (including her own deep secret) spoil her good mood. "Her was lookin kinda dumb wit her finner an her fumb in a l on her forehead.." CK continued the song as she got to the bottom attic door and opened it.

  
  


Upstairs, Red heard her and quick put anything away that CK might break. CK meanwhile, was nearly to the middle of the attic stairs.

  
  


*Bring wine? Sure..* CK heard Face's voice and gasped, it sounded like he was right behind her, and CK turned around too fast, and fell down the stairs with a scream. Red, startled by CK's scream, ran to the door and opened it. "CK!" Red yelled as she saw Ck laying at the bottom of the stairs. She ran down, nearly falling herself, and got onto her knees beside CK.

  
  


"CK, what happened? CK?" Red asked, yelling. CK opened her eyes, looked at Red, felt pain and started to cry. Red did her best to be sure CK was okay before picking her up and taking her up to the attic. CK cried on her shoulder as she went back into the attic and closed the door. Sitting down, Red held CK in her lap, waiting for her to calm down. "CK, what happened, honey?" Red asked, as CK leaned her head against her shoulder and sniffed as her tears slowed. "Me..me heared Facey..in mine head..him talkin bout..campfire taday..me heared him here!" CK said, pointing to her temple.

  
  


Red looked at CK and mentally asked her what her favorite color was. She didn't expect an answer. "Why Wed?" CK asked, sniffling. Red looked surprised. "Why what, hon?" Red asked. "You say, C-tay, what am you faborite color? me heared you." CK replied, and Red was really shocked. "Honey, can you still hear me in your head?" Red asked outloud. CK nodded yes. "Why can me, Wed? Am it bad?" CK asked and Red shook her head no. "No, CK It's special. Not many people can do that, it's called ESP." Red replied and CK wiped her nose on her sleeve. 

  
  


"So me have ESPP now? Me can hear Facey an you..an lots of other peoples..it makin mine head owie." CK said closing her eyes. "CK, you know the attic door?" Red asked. "Uh huh, me do." CK replied. "Picture it in your head, okay?" Red said, and Ck listened, drawing a big wooden door in purple crayon. "Otay Wed. Me gots it." CK said and Red nodded. "Now, see yourself slamming closed as hard as you can." Red said, and CK did, her whole body jumping and grabbing for Red at the sudden loud noise. CK opened her eyes and looked at Red. "Better?" Red smiled and asked. CK listened for a minute.

  
  


"It work! Me not hear dem, but me can till hear you." CK said, relieved. "You can only hear my thoughts if you want to CK, it's not nice to eavesdrop." red said, and CK giggled. "Dat what Facey sayed." CK said and Red smiled. "Okay you, stand up and let me look at you." Red said putting CK down. CK stood in front of her and watched. "Anything hurt?" Red felt CK's arms and asked, CK giggled. "Yeah. Mine butt. Wanna kiss it an make it better?" CK asked, laughing. Red laughed too as she grabbed CK in a hug, tickling her. CK laughed and giggled until she was sure she'd wet her pants. Catching her breath, Red noticed CK was sucking her thumb. "Wed?" CK asked, taking out her thumb. Red looked at her and nodded. "You tay wif me, iffin me night night? Me's a'scared ta sleep awone." CK asked and Red smiled, pulling CK into her lap again and holding her close.

  
  


"I'll be right here, you sleep. You'll be safe." Red said, and CK leaned her head against her shoulder closing her eyes as she sucked her thumb. Red rocked her a little and CK was asleep moments later. Red smiled down at her and wondered..Could CK really be a part of..No.Musn't think of that now. Red shook away the thought. Red stood up carefully and flew up to the cocoon, where she carried Ck and lay her down. CK's hand was tightly clenched to her purple and white robe, so Red lay next to her and yawned. Never a bad time for a nap. Especially when you are able to have peace and quiet from CK's antics. Red closed her eyes and put her arm around CK protectively. Although she slept, Red never let go. CK didn't either.

  
  


*******

  
  


Worf slammed another stack of papers down and growled. He hadn't told CK of Mel's goodbye and he was angry with himself for that. At the same time, Worf was mad at Mel for asking him such a favor. BA walked by on rounds and nodded, and Worf unsucessfully hid his ittitation. BA merely walked on, knowing to be better to just let Worf go.

  
  


******

  
  


"Murdock, why that? why not a puppy or a kitten?" Face asked as he watched Murdock feed BJ, CK's baby iguana. Murdock smiled and closed the lid. "Cos she wanted him, that's why. She was 2 years old, saw an iguana in some website and wanted one. So I got him for her. HIM and HER didn't make no mind. They never knew she had him. She carried him everywhere with her, still does, even sleeps with him. She must be with Red otherwise he wouldn't be here." Murdock explained and Face nodded. 

  
  


Face knew of Murdock and CK's past, and didn't want to think about it. "You let her sleep with..um..BJ?" Face asked, remembering the lizard's name. "Yep. whatever makes her happy." Murdock replied and Face shook his head. For Murdock only being 15 in his head, he sure knew how to spoil CK rotten. Face smiled as Murdock talked to BJ through his glass tank.

  
  


******

  
  


CK suddenly found herself in the living room od a strabgely remembered house, Murdock beside her and an unseen woman talking to her on her other side. CK wondered why it felt so familiar, yet she couldn't remember it. Pain in her back and the backs of her legs swallowed her, and the dream her screamed. Someone (That voice) talked to her, comforting her..pounding, loud pounding..from the front of the house..pain...strange yet known voice and house...

  
  


CK sat up sweating and screamed. Red opened her eyes and looked at Ck as she sat there sweating, panting and staring right ahead. "CK, you alright?" Red asked. Ck looked at her and shook her head no, then she looked down. Red sat up and looked down where CK was looking.. "It's alright CK, just an accident." Red said, seeing the dark wet spot through CK's pants and the one under her. CK grabbed Red, shivering like she was cold. Red held her, trying to calm the pounding heart inside the little girl's chest. "Bad dream?" Red asked, rubbing CK's back. CK nodded. "Uh-huh..C-Tay sowwy fer wettin the bed.." CK whispered sleepily. "It's okay, I'll just clean it up and.." Red stopped as she realized CK had falled back to sleep. Red smiled as she picked CK up, closed her eyes and slowly waved her hand over the wet area, making it disappear.

  
  


Then she did the same with CK. Now in purple blue and white kisses and hugs footy jammies, Red put CK back down and covered her with her special crib comforter. A red, blue, yellow and purple blanket, with CK's name in the middle in a circle, lighting all around it. Red tried to see CK's nightmare, but stopped and decided to let CK tell her in her own time.Yawning, Red sat next to CK, keeping an eye on her as she slept. She was about to get herself some tea when she caught something about CK calling Murdock a filthy sock and laughed. CK seemed peaceful in sleep again, and Red climbed out and flew down for the tea she wanted.

  
  


"So you've got ESP, CK? interesting. Maybe you've got the gift, we'll have to see. If you do you'll need a teacher. and that teacher will be me." Red said aloud to herself as she made the tea. CK slept and had good dreams, until she felt that she was alone and abrubtly 'changed channels' to that horrific day from her past..

  
  


***Something flying at her...hitting her...laughing from behind. CK watched, saw herself as a 2 and a half year old, watching herself like a bystander. 2 year old CK getting mad, shoving the computer off of the table, the loud crash as it hit the floor and broke...HIM yelling...cursing..2 year old CK trying to run away..4-year-old CK watched, remembering everything step by step, dreading what was about to happen next.

  
  


HIM getting up in a drugged, alcohol induced rage and grabbing the short, small, pale child by the throat..CK, in dream form, closed her eyes a second, not wanting to see it again. Murdock coming from his room, looking at the terrified CK..and..and..walking away..leaving CK alone with the adopted father she only knew as HIM. 4-year-old CK, standing in the center of the beer can ridden front room, watched as the smaller her yelled and tried to pull away from HIM..crying, trying to scream not to hurt her, but not hardly able to breathe as his hands were around her throat as he carried her to the kitchen, plopping her on the counter...gasping for air..watching HIM wide eyed...HIM screaming at her, holding her hand above the gas flames of the stove top...CK scared and begging HIM not to...CK trying to get away, begging him to let go.. Present Day CK covered her ears as she watched herself being burned, and heard her own screams..the sick thud as he threw her across the room and she hit the wall..the smell of gas as the house filled with fumes..4-year old CK now stood watching in tears, holding the hand that still bare the scars.

  
  


2-year old CK sat in the corner where she'd landed and cried as loud as she could..A threat of being drounded like an unwanted puppy from HIM and CK tried to calm down, but the pain was so great, her screams were loud and spine tingling. "No..no..not adain.." 4-year old CK whispered, as she knew it wasn't over. She watched as HIM grabbed CK up again, holding her over the sink he'd filled with hot water..small CK knew better than to fight back, but tried promising not to scream anymore..

  
  


Her head was about to be shoved under when the house filled with smoke and he dropped her, and CK got up, running out of the house..The flames soon engulfed the kitchen, exploding the gas stove as CK ran out into the street, nearly getting hit by a car.. She turned and watched tearfully and scared as the flames overtook the house, taking both the adoptive parents with it...4-year-old CK stood next to her younger self, and watched as the fireman came and grabbed her, putting her in a squad car..flashing lights and sirens, and Murdock coming running, finding her in the car..

  
  


CK watched as the police shoved someone in another squad car, and was shocked to find out it was a girl..CK's vision suddenly went fuzzy and she couldn't remember...***

**********   
  


Red sensed CK was reliving memories, but didn't listen in, she wanted CK to tell her on her own. She was about to go wake CK up when she was caught off guard by a sudden scream, dropping her glass tea cup, shattering it as it met up with the hard floor. "Fire!! WED! FIRE!!" CK screamed, crying as she backed out of the cocoon, her eyes open, yet still seeing the flames of her memory. She backed up so far and nearly toppled out. "CK! stop, you'll fall!" Red yelled, seeing CK on the edge and not stopping. CK continued to scream, and backed up until she fell right out of the cocoon. Red quick caught her, thanking the Goddess for the swift movements as she landed with CK struggling in her arms.

  
  


"Fire! Wed we gots ta get out, Fire!" CK yelled, struggling as Red held her. "CK, you're dreaming honey, you're okay. Wake up honey, there's no fire..CK?" Red said and CK finally heard her, the struggling stopped and CK cried on her shoulder. Red rubbed her back as she walked back into where she'd been about to drink her tea, carrying CK along. CK's tears soon turned to sniffles as she hugged Red. Red hugged her back and looked at the broken glass on the floor. Sighing, she tried to put CK down, but CK latched on. Red shook her head a little and looked at CK. CK looked back and sniffed. Sick of standing, Red sat down on the floor away from the glass, holding CK in her lap. She had a feeling CK wanted to tell her about her nightmare.

  
  


"Wed?" CK asked silently. "Yeah CK?" Red replied as CK looked down at her hands, remembering her past yet again as she saw the burn scars. Red looked down and saw too, and wondered how she'd gotten the scars. "C-Tay had bad dweams adain..me member what HIM did.." CK said, holding her scarred hand tight. Red nodded, her earlier guess was right. "HIM CK? What did HIM do?" Red asked, as she held CK closer. CK swallowed. "Dis." CK said, showing Red her hand, which was badly scarred. Red kissed it it CK put it down. "He burned you? why?" Red asked. "Cos..Cos me gotted mad an broked the compy.." CK replied, looking down again. "He burned you for breaking a computer? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Red asked, angry but keeping it mental, she didn't want to scare CK. "Yes HIM did..den..the house sploded an..an.." CK said as she started to cry again. Red held her, getting that dreaded feeling of already knowing about this again.

  
  


"Calm down, CK. It's alright, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you while I'm still breathing." Red said, patting CK's back. CK sniffed and went on. "An me runned out..an..den me here..cain't see nomore.." CK said not remembering any further. "You're okay now. I have you. You may not belive it now, but it'll get easier, and soon you'll be able to sleep without your bad dreams. No matter what, I'm always here for you and you always know where to find me." Red said and CK finally smiled. Yes she knew, it was the one thing she'd never ever forget. Seeing CK smile, Red looked down at her watch. "It's seven already. The day flew by." Red said, and CK realized it was time for the campfire, and got up. "Me be wight backed, gots to fine Facey, him pomised ta yet me go wit him to the campfire!" CK said as she ran to the door.

  
  


Red stood up and nodded. "Okay, but watch the stairs this time!" Red yelled, and CK yelled okay back as she headed out the door. Red smiled and shook her head as she went to clean up the glass. CK ran down the hall and burst into room W-47. No one was there, and CK's smile faded. Face had seemingly forgotten both her and his promise. CK stared through the darkness at her bed, getting angry. CK walked in to her bed, and crawled underneath it. Grabbing a long leather case, she crawled back out. She stood back up and walked back to the door, carrying the case with her. CK's mind was fried from the death of Mel, and her venture into the spiritual realm, and not to mention her daily memory recalls.

  
  


Red cleaned up the glass and sighed. "I am SO bored!" She said aloud. "Bored, mom?" Flight, one of Red's adopted 15-year-old twins, walked in and asked. "Red looked over. "Yes dear, bored!" Red replied and Flight nodded oh. "Where's CK? I gotta tell her somethin for Face." Flight asked as Red dumped the glass into the trash. "Went looking for Face, why? what's going on?" Red asked. "Uh oh, I'm too late." Flight replied, and Red didn't like the sound of that. 

  
  


"Face sent me to tell CK he couldn't take her, Hannibal said no because there's gonna be wine and stuff an even me and Fancy can't go. BOY Facey's gonna get it." Flight said, and Red smiled. "Just what I need..Action!" Flight heard and shook her head. CK sat on the floor and opened the case, pulling out and assembling a medium sized archery bow. CK strapped on her bag with her arrows, and picked up a small jar from the case. She opened it and dipped in her fingers, smearing the black grease under her eyes. After closing the jar and shoving it back in, CK stood up and kicked the case back into the room, then she left, beginning her hunt.

  
  


Face, meanwhile, was at the campfire. He was laughing, flirting and drinking, not at all worried about the 4-year-old he'd had to let behind. CK only knew one thing. Face had done the one thing he'd promised never do to her. In her mind, he'd scammed her, and now he had to pay. 

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******The Face Hunter **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Face Hunter

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 7/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish and others)  
PG-13, I think fits the series now, with an R rated part here and there, I will warn about it  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

  
  
  
  


The Face Hunter

  
  


"So you ain't gonna stop CK, mom?" Flight asked, confused by her mom's reaction earlier and her smile now. "Don't worry. I'm all for action, but I won't let CK do anything TOO bad." Red repiled as sht attic door opened and MCL, Red's adopted 10-year-old daughter, came in. "Hi mom, you look happy. What's CK doin now?" MCL asked as she gave Red a hug. Red hugged her back. "CK's looking for Face." Red answered and MCL looked at Flight, who shrugged. "Um, mom? you do know that CK's gonna do somethin real bad, right? CK don't take stuff lightly!" MCL asked and Red nodded. 

  
  


"I know! I'm looking forward to whatever havoc she reaks!" Red said in a hyper voice. MCL laughed. "Besides, she won't go too far because she knows I'll have something to say about it." Red said, in her normal voice. MCL still laughed. She loved the weird, sneaky side her mom sometimes played. It made her feel safe and at home.

**************   
  


CK stalked down the hall, her bow on her shoulder, her arrows in arm's reach, and her face locked to hunt down and destroy mode. CK felt nothing but hatred right now, and not all of it was because Face couldn't take her, it was also her memories, her secret..her hatred was for everyone who hurt her and she was going to make someone pay for it. It just so happened that Face was the last person to tick her off. Only one thing would cure it, the blood of Face splattered on the walls and in puddles on the floor. The thought of it made CK grin evilly as she turned a corner and heard a familiar laugh.

  
  


She hid behind a linen barrel and waited to see the person as they came by. Seconds later, Face came by, talking to a Joxer clone, and CK jumped out at them. The Joxer clone hid behind the Face clone, and watched as CK pulled an arrow, aiming it right for Face's heart. A scream later, the arrow made contact, slpattering blood all over CK and the Joxer cone, whom looked like a rabbit in a headlight as the Face clone fell to his knees and then to his belly as he died. The arrow went the whole way through as he fell on top of it. CK looked from the dead clone to the Joxer clone. She pulled another arrow and pointed it at him, her eyes narrowed to uncaring, cold slits. Joxer took the threat and ran. CK pointed the arrow down at the floor as she looked at the blood running across the floor.

  
  


She stared at it, watching it as it flooded over to her footy-jammy clad foot, and she moved it away. A proud grin spread across her bloody face as she bent down and touch the blood, wiping it under the black stripes under her eyes, then she merely walked away. 

****************   
  


Susie walked down the hall singing the Joxer the mighty song. Suddenly, she saw a bloody, trance like child walk by her, and did a double take, noticing the arrows and the bow. She didn't recignize CK, and thought, *Red's never gonna believe this!* as she continued on to the attic she shared with her twin, Red. "Red!" Susie said as she came in. "Hi auntie!" MCL and Flight said in unison, giggling afterwards. "Hi girls. red, you'll never believe what I just saw!" Susie said and Red sensed shock in her sister. "What sis?" Red asked. 

  
  


"A little kid, covered in blood! Walked right by me!" Susie said and MCL and Flight looked at one another with open-mouthed expressions. Red walked over, begging herself not to let it be CK having a relapse. "Was it a little girl, about this high, wearing footy-jammies?" Red asked, putting her hand right above her knee. "Yes, she looked mean as ever!..uh, was that, CK?! The blood looked real too..oh boy.." Susie said, realizing who the child had been now. Susie grabbed a cup of tea as Red turned to her daughters. "Okay girls, mom needs your help. I want you to go and round up your sister and cousins and bring them back here to the attic. I have to find CK." Red said and both girls nodded, leaving. 

  
  


Susie and Red were alone, and right before she went out the door, Red turned back and said, "Susie, it's okay you didn't recignize CK, I don't even know if I will if she looks as bad as you said. If she comes back here, I don't care how, but keep her here, okay?" Red said and Susie smiled. "Good luck." Susie said as Red left.

************   
  


CK headed past a janitor's closet when she heard someone whisper her name. CK turned around, her bow poised to shoot. "Psst! C-Tay!" CK heard it again and put the bow down, as she recignized it. The janitor door opened and Tish peeked out. "I founded somfin, K'mere!" Tish said and CK went. "Wine, C-Tay! It's what the growed-ups are drinkin at the campfire!" Tish said, as she closed the door and showed CK one of the bottles.

  
  


CK took it and looked at it. "45...not a bad year." CK said, reading the label as she looked back up at the used-to-be-locked cabinet and popped the cork. Giggling happily, both girls guzzled the wine, enjoying it just as much as soda. CK felt funny later, and began to laugh at everything, while Tish mumbled and laughed about pink martians with Hannibal's head floating over them. CK laughed more at her and drank more.

*******************   
  


Red hunted around the VA, and so far had only come aross a scared Joxer clone. "Calm down." Red said for the third time. The clone was so scared he was nearly crying. "She..she killed him..for nothin! she killed him.." The Joxer clone said and Red partly understood. "She? what did she look like?" Red asked. The Joxer clone trembled. "About 4, I think, she was a little thing..brown hair, pajamas, you know, the kind little kids wear, the ones with the feet in them. She had a big archery bow too, like Robin Hood's..." The Joxer clone said and Red's heart nearly stopped. 

  
  


"Joxer, show me." She said, and the clone nodded, as he took her to the hallway where the Face clone had been, and where his blood stain still was. "Right here..it he..was here, and she jumped out, and shot him. Then she pointed the arrow at me and I..I ran. I was scared." The clone said and Red put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Joxer. For a clone, you're very brave. Did you see her after that?" Red asked, and Joxer smiled, but shook his head no. "Sorry." He replied as they stood there, trying to not look at the pinkish smear. "It's okay, you helped. I'll see you later. I have a hunter to find." Red said as she walked off. Joxer smiled, gave the pink stain one last look, and walked away.

  
  


"CK, if you did do this, you are **SO** in trouble!" Red said as she went down the hall, looking around for CK. Flight ran onto Red on her way back to the attic, with Sky, MCL, Fancy, Violet, Jesse, and Nikie following her. "Find her yet mom?" Flight asked, and Red replied no with a shake of her head. "But stay in the attic, Susie's there. I'll be there when I find CK. Go now, hurry." Red said, and Flight nodded, as she took Sky and Violet's hands, and went off to find Tish. Red smiled as they disappeared around the corner.

****************   
  


2 bottles later, CK laughed, laying on her back, a half-empty bottle of wine in her hand.  
"Ma..me pixelated! HIC.." CK said, giggling. Tish laughed at the word and drank from the bottle CK had.   
"C..C-Tay..why..why you..g..gots bl..blood..on you?" Tish asked, hiccuping, her speech all pulled apart and slow.   
"Ma..me..shooted..shooted Facey..him dead..HIC." CK replied and Tish giggled again.   
"Sure..C..C-Tay..sure..you..you did..you AM pixelated!" Tish replied , as they both started to laugh and hiccup together. 

*****************   
  


"You think CK really IS gonna hurt Facey?" Fancy asked Flight, her identical twim. Flight shrugged. "Mebbe. You know how CK is, but if she does, mom'll get her good for it." Flight repied as they both watched the smaller kids playing together. Fancy shook her head. "I hope mom finds her before she does Flight." Fancy said, and Flight nodded. "I do too sis, I do too."

*****************   
  


An hour and 3 bottles of wine later, CK and Tish's laughter had long since stopped. Tish was first, her stomach repenting against the wine. She began to throw up, and CK followed. Soon, afraid, CK and Tish managed to open the janitor door and crawl out. "Us gotta fine Hawkeye..him a MD.." CK said as she struggled to walk with Tish's help. She inturn helping Tish walk as well. Tish stopped and threw up in the hall, and CK did the same. Tish caught her breath and looked at CK tearfully. "Uh uh. I want mes uncle John!" Tish said and CK's eyes grew. "Not me! Him's gonna be mad!" CK replied as they started to walk off again. "Mes not cares! Want uncle John." Tish replied, throwing up again. 

  
  


CK was about to argue when another wave of nausea came over her, along with a sharp pain in her stomach. CK hit the floor on her knees and threw up violently, so bad it came out her nose. Tish puked next to her, just as bad if not worse. After the wave of throwing up, they both began to cry. "O-tay, o-tay..me not cares no more! gwampa, Wed, big broder, us needs hewp..mine belly weally owies now." CK said as she threw up again. Her insides felt like she was being kicked in them from the inside out. 

  
  


Red turned the corner and heard what sounded like puking and crying. She hurried and was somewhat relieved to see CK and Tish on their hands and knees, puking almost in unison. Red ran down the hall, passing the janitor's closet, she peeked in and saw the throw-up puddles and the 3 empty wine bottles. "Tish? CK?" Red asked, stepping over the messes. CK and Tish mostly threw up in reply, although the relief of a grown-up being there was seen on their sick faces. Red shook her head worridly. "DId you drink all 3 bottles yourselves?" Red asked as Tish stopped long enough to choke out a yes. 

  
  


Red couldn't believe it, as she helped CK and Tish up. They both followed her, throwing up every few seconds. Red was about to call for some help when to CK's horror and to Tish's happiness, along came Hannibal. Hannibal came down the hall and picked Tish up, whom was glad to see him yet she cried on his shoulder. Red picked CK up and rushed with Hannibal to her room, where a nurse and a doctor came to help them. CK and Tish were so sick at the moment, that Hannibal didn't have the heart to yell at them yet. "But as soon as you sober up, you're both in trouble." The colonel said as Red sat nearby, listening. "3 bottles on wine? I'm surprised a half of just one didn't do this." Hannibal said as he watched a nurse give the girls both shots to stop the throwing up, one to sedate them, and then one to rid them of the alcohol.

  
  


Murdock and Face stood nearby, Murdock near tears and Face stuck in between scared, guilty and angry. Hannibal hadn't yet told them about the Face clone CK had killed, he decided to wait until the girls were sober, so CK could at least TRY to argue her way out of it. Red stared at CK as she slept.She sensed that CK really thought she'd killed the real Face, but then she'd not seen him before being sedated, either. Red was mad at CK, and she knew Hannibal would have his hands full with Tish, and she looked at Hannibal.

  
  


"Hannibal? would you mind if I took care of CK?" Red asked. Hannibal didn't answer right away. "Hannibal, Red is well, like the mom CK's never had. CK listens to her better than anyone. I hope you don't mind me sayin so, Red." Murdock piped up and said. Red smiled at Murdock and he smiled back. Everyone waited for Hannibal to reply. "Alright. I'll let you take care of her. BUT let me warn you, CK's a havoc reaking, prank pulling, clone tormenting, sleep and love deprived kid. She's more than evrn I can handle, sometimes." Hannibal said as he looked at Red.

  
  


"I have a bond with CK. Like Murdock said, she listens to me. She knows I don't take her antica lightly." Red replied. "Besides, CK's going through alot right now, and I'm not leaving her when she needs me the most." Red said and Hannibal nodded. "You've got guts, I'll say that! for 4-years-old, CK's sharp and she'll keep ya on your toes." Hannibal said smiling. Red nodded, returning the smile. "I intend to keep her on her own toes."

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...NEXT CHAPTER HAS A WARNING!!

WARNING!! RATED R  
Warning: Molestation, not graphic in any way 

******The hunter becomes the hunted**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The hunter becomes the hunted

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 8/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, and Others)  
WARNING!! RATED R  
Warning: Molestation, not graphic in any way  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

  
  


The hunter becomes the hunted

  
  


3 hours later, CK woke up and felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She barely opened her eyes, to see if anyone was around. No one was, as they had all gone to allow the girls to sleep it off. CK opened her eyes the whole way and groaned, as she looked over and saw Tish was gone, knowing Hannibal had most likely taken her with him.Sitting up, CK held her head as she climbed out of bed.

  
  


CK shuffled to the door and was about to open it when it opened from the other side and CK backed up. She gasped as the person came in, and stared at her. CK backed up and fell, dizzy in her hung over state. She was wishing she wasn't alone..not now, anytime but now. As CK stared at the dark figure coming towards her, CK closed her eyes, telling herself it would all be over soon as long as she didn't fight like last time. CK passed out, and hoped when she came to, he'd be gone.

  
  


An hour later, CK woke up, relieved to see she was alone again. Sitting up, CK felt sick. She stood up, holding her overalls up, grabbed the door and opened it. She ran out and made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up. She started to cry as she threw up, sitting next to the toilet on the floor afterwards. She wasn't sick from the wine this time. It was because of what had just happened, and what had BEEN happening. Before CK meant Mel, it happened the first time, and she'd had a black eye for awhile, which she lied away with the story of getting into a fight. 

  
  


That had been true, but it wasn't a fight over a toy, it was over this, and it had been for trying to keep something she shouldn't have lost for a long long time. Then when she'd began to play with Mel, it had stopped. But now Mel was dead, and he was back again, and CK hated him. CK stood up and flushed the toilet, fixing her rumpled and half taken off clothes. She left the bathroom and went to hide, to be alone. She climbed into the attic rafters and hid there, not even moving to avoid a spider. No one could help her now, no one. She leaned against the wall and went into a trance. SHe took a trip to her world, where no one could hurt her or they'd die by her hand.

********************   
  


Red went back to CK's room after letting the kids know CK was alright for the most part. She found the door open, and CK gone. "Where is she now? Hung over and hiding. Great, Hannibal warned me. Guess I should go and look for her." Red said aloud as she tried to remember some of CK's favorite hiding spots. All 10 spots she checked came up empty. Crawling out of a secret place that used to be a favorite of Mel's, Red dusted herself off. Suddenly, she slapped her forehead.

  
  


"I don't need to go through all this..I can find her my way! WHY didn't I do this before i got dust on my cloak??" Red asked herself, looking at the grey dust bunnies on her white and lavendar cloak. She closed her eyes and searched for CK's life source, finding it, she took a deep breath at the emotions CK felt. CK's emotions were even confusing to Red herself, let alone how they must feel to CK. Red opened her eyes and headed for the attic, not wanting to waste her energy on teleporting. The whole way, she wondered what had happened to the poor kid. Opening the door upstairs, Red looked up at the rafters, but didn't see CK. 

  
  


Looking at the kids, she decided she wanted privacy with CK, that way if whatever was wrong came out, it would be between them. "Okay guys, you can go play now." Red said and everyone left, each one gave her a hug first. Red hugged each one of them as they left, and then she closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Red flew up into the rafters. Ck was still in her world when Red found her. "Oh my." Red said as she saw CK, sitting in a heap, as if the wall were the only thing holding her up. Red climbed up onto the beam and sat carefully beside CK, reaching over, she gently shook CK's shoulder.

  
  


"CK?" Red said, CK didn't move, her eyes remained open and unblinking. Red was afraid CK would fall, and picked her up, carrying her down with her as she flew back down to the floor. CK was still in la-la land. Red took out smelling salts from her cloak and waved it under CK's nose. CK blinked and gagged at the smell, pushing it away. "CK?" Red asked, and CK looked at her. CK had a wanting-to-tell look on her face, but quick looked down, away from Red's eyes. She could never tell, he'd warned her about what would happen if she did. "CK, are you okay?" Red asked. "C-Tay o-tay. Can me go now?" CK answered. "No you cannot! Did you shoot that clone?" Red asked, and CK scowled. "CK..." Red said in a meaning-it tone.

  
  


"No!" CK lied, crossing her arms."CK! Truth!" Red said, sternly. CK grinned at the memory of it, and looked down at her now dried-blood covered footy-jammies. "Yes me did an my galad him dead!" CK said, and Red was shocked. "CK, you shouldn't say that! You didn't kill the REAL Face, just a clone. BUT you killed, CK. Why?" Red asked and CK scowled at the news. "Face yied an now him gonna die. C-Tay get him." CK said, almost in an evil psycho-pathic tone. 

  
  


Red shook CK. "You stop that! You don't talk like that. You will not shoot anyone else, do you hear me?" Red said, and CK grinned. "The only thing CK's gonna get if she does is a spanking. You hear that?" Red said and CK just grinned. "You cain't do dat. Me knows dat." CK said, and Red grinned at her. "Oh yes I can. You're grandpa gave you to me, and I will be the one who says what goes with you now. That also means I will be the one you will answer to if you shoot anyone else." Red said and CK looked at her. 

  
  


"Yer C-Tay boss now?" CK asked, pointing at her. "Yep. And I mean it, no more shooting anything or else." Red replied and CK stood up. She began to walk away when she stopped. She knew Red wanted to know why she was in the trance. Not looking back, CK said, "C-Tay not tellin why..her cain't!" CK opened the door and ran out. Red thought she knew, and shook her head, she didn't want to think about it.

**********************   
  


CK ran down the hall and into one of the secret holes. Once inside, she pulled out another archery bow, eyeing a bottle of wine. It was from 1930, and it had been Melly and her's. They had promised to drink it together when they turned 16. But now they couldn't. CK picked up the bottle and hid it in the floor, under some false boards and a throw-carpet. Standing back up, CK armed herself. It was search and destroy time.

**********************   
  


Red couldn't believe this. She was the gaurdian of a 4-year-old terror and on her first day, CK had killed a clone, gotten drunk, and probably tons of other things she didn't yet know about. She sensed CK was up to something and flopped back into her back. She was beginning to get worn out already.

***********************   
  


CK walked, armed and ready, when the real Face came around the corner and saw CK. "Uh..hi CK.." Face said, eying the arrow pointed at him. "I'm sorry you couldn't come..Hannibal's orders.." Face said holding up his hands. CK snarled as she pulled back. "Yian bad fer you healf!" CK yelled, as she aimed and let go, sending the arrow right through Face's hand. He yelled as it went right through.

  
  


CK grinned and watched as Face bled and yelled. Giggling, CK ran, leaving Face behind to suffer the way she felt he should. CK ran happily, doing her best victory war hoop, echoing her voice off of the walls. Meanwhile, a nurse was tending to Face, and Red was searching for CK She'd known CK'd shot the real Face seconds before impact.

  
  


"When I get my hands on that kid!! BOY is she in trouble!" Red loudly declared as she stomped down the halls. She'd never been mad at CK before, and for a first, this was a doozy! 

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...NEXT CHAPTER HAS A WARNING!!

WARNING!! RATED R  
Warning: Talk of Dark Secret and Slicing of a throat 

******Back in the attic **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Back in the attic

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 9/?  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, and Others)  
R (For Slicing of throat and talk of dark secret)  
(Nikie makes her first appearance here)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

***anything in between these are thoughts***

  
  


**Back in the attic**

  
  


"Killing a clone..with an arrow! Now shooting FACE? PLUS getting drunk? this day has been never ending! CK! Where are you?!" Red yelled, and CK heard, merely stifling a giggle from the air vent. Since her attempt to rescue Mel with the vents, CK knew her way around the place. "Dat fer me ta know an not you!" CK whispered as she crawled on. 

  
  


Red sensed a giggle and turned around, looking at the wall. She turned and went back the way she came, now tracking CK with her powers. "I'll out-smart you everytime, CK." Red said as she walked into a room and hid behind the door. She heard noises as CK unscrewed the grate screws, and small tapping noises as the screws hit the floor below. The screws from the one side off, CK slid it down and it swung back and forth.

  
  


Once it stopped, CK backed out and jumped down, falling on her behind. The floor was padded, so it didn't hurt. She giggled and got up, and was about to walk out when Red came out and grabbed her shoulder. CK froze, not knowing what to think. Red turned CK around and saw CK had her eyes closed tight. "CK, look at me when I'm gonna yell at you!" Red said, and CK opened her eyes, relieved to see Red and not her nightly visitor. Then she remembered about all the trouble she was in and swallowed. "You are in trouble beyond the word trouble, young lady!" Red said sternly as she took CK with her back to the attic. 

  
  


"If you even look like you're trying to leave, I'll put you in a forcefield." Red said as she closed the attic door. CK hadn't said one word yet. CK crossed the attic, climbed into her toybox and closed the lid. Seeing that, Red walked over, opened the lid and picked CK up. "Putted me backed!" CK yelled in protest as Red sat her at the kitchen table. "Don't move. I'm still deciding what to do with you." Red said and CK snarled at her. Red turned her back to finish her tea and when she turned her head to check on CK, she was gone. "CK! Come out of there, right now!" Red yelled towards the wooden toybox. CK ignored her inside, somewhat buried under toys. "Lemme awone! You ain't mine boss..no-ones am!" CK yelled. Red walked back over, opened the lid and took CK out. CK was yelling at her, then bit her, making Red drop her.

  
  


"OW! CK!" Red yelled, holding her hand. CK ran to the door and was about to open it when Red latched onto her ear with her good hand, pulling her back into the middle of the room. "Don't you ever bite anyone again! That's not nice, CK." Red said and CK scowled, one eye closed against the pain in her ear. "C-Tay ain't nice! AN you TILL not mine boss an me will bitted anyones me wanna!" CK yelled back. "An me weavin here wight now!" CK yelled, aiming to kick Red's ahin. Red moved and created a see-through bubble around CK, without her even knowing it. 

  
  


Red walked out of it and watched as CK tried to walk out of the other side. Electric like energy zapped her a little, scaring her. "What the hell??" CK yelled, as she touched the field and was lightly shocked. Red stood on the other end, laughing at her. CK turned and glared as she sat down in the center of the ball, CK stared. "You till not C-Tay boss." CK replied in her rudest voice. She was mad at Red and Red already knew that. 

  
  


"Oh yes I am CK, and the sooner you believe that, the better off you'll be. You can stay in there until I decide what to do with you." Red said and CK continued to glare. "Let's see.." Red said, thinking. "Getting drunk, killing a clone..a Face clone at that! AND shooting the real Face..that's some big stuff! What do you have to say for yourself?" Red asked, reading off the charges against CK. CK looked at Red with a hatred she never saw from CK, it was one that gave her chills. 

  
  


"Me hate you..an when me get outta here? YOU be jus yike dat cyone!" CK yelled, her anger coming from the secret she held, and quite a few other reasons, like hating Dr. Ricter, and refusing to talk to him. Red's eyes grew as she sensed CK's hatred at a boiling point. Red grinned. "You can say whatever you want. You're not getting out, and I'm not even close to done punishing you yet." Red replied. CK seemed to shiver, although she never lost her mean look. Red walked back for the tea she'd wanted, and thought carefully to herself, *Why is CK so angry? Why was she shivering? I haven't done anything to her, so someone else must have.* Red was pouring her tea when CK laughed, and Red looked at her. 

  
  


"What's got you laughing?" Red asked. "Why am she so angwy? why am her shiberin, i not did nofin ta her an somones elses did." CK replied, shocking Red. "You read my thoughts..how?" Red asked, putting her tea down. "It easy now. Dat how." CK replied, in a less hate-filled tone than before. Red noted that almost immeadiately. She watched as CK lay down on her side, knees to her chest. Her shivering continued, and only stopped as CK fell asleep. Red sat on the floor next to the bubble, and closed her eyes, concentrating on CK's mind. She tried to see what was bothering CK so much, but everytime she saw too far, a brick wall formed, blocking her. Red opened her eyes and looked at CK.

  
  


"Darn you. What could be so bad you won't even tell _me?_" Red asked aloud. CK twitched in sleep, and Red smiled. CK looked like a baby when she slept, which is really what she still was, in almost everyway. CK started to mumble something, but Red couldn't make out but a few words. Worn out herself, Red decided to nap while she could. She flew up to the cocoon and pulled out her purple comforter and pillow, laying it back beside the bubble. She lay down beside it facing CK, and closed her eyes.

*********************   
  


Susie came in afterwards, and smiled at her sister. Seeing the blanket half kicked off, Susie carefully pulled it out from under Red's foot and covered her again. Sitting herself down, Susie was glad to see tea was made, grabbed a cup and opened her notebook. She was behind on her story she was writing and was thankful for the peace so she could write more. Nikie, Red's 7-year-old, came quietly in 20 minutes later. She went around the bubble, used to seeing forcefields and knew it was one of her mom's. She saw mom was asleep and quietly squatted down to her. "Mommy's a sleepy head." Nikie said in a whisper as she brushed Red's hair behind her ear. She gave mom a kiss on the cheek and quietly tip-toed over to Susie.

  
  


"Hi auntie..makin' more story?" Nikie asked quietly as she watched Susie write. Susie looked up and smiled. "Yep. Want me to give you some paper to draw on?" Susie asked and Nikie nodded. "Mommy put my crayons up so C-Tay wouldn't put them up her nose." Nikie replied and Susie held in a laugh. "I know. Red told me where they are. I'll get em." Susie said getting up. She opened the cabinet where Red kept the tea and took out Nikie's crayons. "Here you go. Want a drink while I'm up?" Susie asked, giving Nikie her crayons and some notebook paper. "Yes please." NIkie said, being her polite self. Susie gave her a cup of kool-aid and sat down again. Nikie got a drink, and started to draw. She had begun to color in the wings of a purple butterfly when CK suddenly sat up and screamed, "NO! GET WAY!! NOT WANNA PWAY WIT YOU!! GET WAY!!" As she backed right into the field, she kept screaming something about playing games. Nikie jumped and broke her crayon.

  
  


"WHAT?!" Red sat up, startled, and yelled. She heard CK's screams and looked at her, all huddled up in a corner, getting zapped by the field but not seeming to feel it or care. "CK, What's wrong?" Red yelled, over CK's yelling. She crawled into the field and reached towards CK. CK cringed away from her. "No..don't.." She mumbled, hiding her face in her arms. Red pulled away, letting up the field so it wouldn't zap CK aymore. NIkie looked afraid, and Susie swallowed. She took Nikie's hand and walked towards the door. "Can you do me a favor, Nikie?" Susie asked, not wanting Nikie to hear what she thought CK was going to say. "Sure. Is C-Tay okay?" Nikie asked, glimpsing at them. "Yeah. CK just had a bad dream, mom'll make her feel better. Now, I wanted to you to and play with Flight awhile, okay?" Susie asked. "Okay. C-Ya later, auntie." NIkie said as she went out the door, down the stairs and off to find Flight.

  
  


Red sat next to CK while Susie stayed, sitting down by the door. CK breathed deep and fast, her crying continued as her dream of her secret haunted her yet again. Red came closer and CK sat up, covering her eyes. "CK? You can tell me..I won't be mad at you. Tell me, please?" Red whispered. CK's thoughts were fresh in her mind, and Red felt some trust in her. "Me..me..cain't..ta..tell..you.." CK replied between crying. "Yes you can honey, you can tell me anything. You know that." Red replied, wanting to hold CK close. "No..No..me cain't!" CK said crying as she got up and stared at Red. "Alright. What if I guess it?" Red replied and CK didn't argue. Susie watched, quietly, bracing herself. "Did someone..hit you?" Red asked. CK shook her head yes. Red went on. "A girl or a boy?" Red asked and CK tensed up. She held up 2 fingers.

  
  


"A boy?" Red asked and CK nodded yes, slowly. Red took a deep breath and looked into CK's tear filled, terrified brown eyes. "Did this boy..touch you in your secret place?" Red asked, and CK's eyes grew wide, tears falling. She nodded yes. CK started to cry, and Red held her. Behind CK, Susie cried too. CK held onto red tight, crying her heart out. Red let tears fall too, letting the shock of it show. "Him..him..sayed him..kill me an you..iffin me tell.." CK said on Red's shoulder. Red shook her head no. "No one will hurt you ever again, me either. I promise." Red said, rubbing CK's back as her whole body trembled. "Who did it, honey...What's his name? Did it happen here?" Red asked, dying to know. CK sniffed and tried to calm down a little. She kept her head on Red's shoulder. "No happenin here cos him sayed you know bout it den..happen where Tishy an C-Tay were asleepin.." CK answered, shivering. 

  
  


"Cwis..him..a big kid..him big as Fwight an Fancy..he sayed it were game an us jus playin..but it huwted an me sayed me gonna tell, an him say not ta cos him makin me watch him kill you, den him kill C-Tay..me a'scared.." CK said squeezing Red tight. Red squeezed CK back, pulling her into her lap, trying to calm her own tears along with CK's. Susie heard who the kid was and left the attic. Red knew where she'd gone, and hoped Susie's husband, Jett, had taught her well. 

  
  


"It's going to be okay, honey. I know how you feel, you know." Red said, and CK looked up at her. "You? Someones huwted you yike C-Tay?" CK asked, shocked. Red nodded. "But no one knows except for you, you can keep it a secret, right?" Red asked, hoping CK might feel better knowing she wasn't the only one it'd happened to. CK hugged her. "Me not tellin nobodies. C-Tay pomise." Red hugged her back and kissd her forehead. CK sniffed as she let go. "Wed? Me not hates you..me not ebber do nofin yike me sayed ba-fore.." CK said, recalling the earlier threats. Red smiled. "I know you don't, honey. You just have alot of feelings inside you that you don't know how to control yet. You'll learn, and it'll get easier not to say things you don't mean. I love you no matter what you say to me." Red said and CK smiled, gratefully. 

  
  


*******************

  
  


Susie hunted Chris down, found him asleep and pulled out a long, sharp bladed knife. Pulling back his sleeping head, she whispered, "This is for my neice, CK." He opened his eyes just in time for her to cover his mouth and with one clean swipe, slice his throat. Afterwards, Susie used her powers to get rid of all evidance, and went onto the hall. Jett smiled and got rid of the body as his wife went back to the attic. She entered, a proud smile planted on her face. She walked over to Red and nodded. Red grinned as she held CK close. "Are you okay, CK?" Susie asked, looking at CK's tearful face. CK shook her head no. "He can't hurt you anymore, CK. He's ben moved out permenantly." Susie said, not going to tell a terrified child she'd just slit his throat without a care. CK looked up at Red and sniffed. Red looked at CK and thought she knew what CK was asking.

  
  


"Yes CK, you're still in trouble for what you did. I didn't forget about it." Red replied and CK looked back down, sighing. Susie stifled a giggle and got a look of youre-not-helping! from Red. Susie nodded with a smile and was quiet. Susie noticed CK was shaking and nodded to Red. Red looked down at CK's hands and saw. "CK?" Red asked, and CK looked up. "Why are you shaking?" Susie asked. CK looked at her, then back at Red. "Yer gonna hit C-Tay, aintcha?" CK asked Red. "No, CK. If I could have found you earlier, yes. But not now." Red replied and CK hugged her, her shaking slowly going away. Red hugged her back, and smiled to Susie. CK let go and watched Red again. "I think she wants to know what ehr punishment is, sis." Susie said and CK sat quietly.

  
  


Red thought about it, and got an idea. "First, CK go and get me that archery bow of yours. I want it." Red said and CK nodded. She got up from Red's lap and went over to her toybox. She put her arm behind it and pulled out a bow and some arrows, and walked with them back over to Red. Red took them and nodded, while CK stood there and waited for her reply. Susie watched too. After looking at the arrows, Red looked at CK. "You're grounded to the attic CK. If you try to leave. I'll put up a forcefield around you like before. Understand?" Red said and CK nodded. "And, if you shoot anyone else with these, I will test your butt. Get me?" Red said and CK nodded again.

  
  


CK swallowed as she walked by and climbed into her toybox. Red and Susie looked at each other, and then at the toybox where CK now silently cried herself to sleep. They both felt the fear and anger CK was feeling, and they both had a feeling things would only get worse.

  
  
-----------------------------   
  


Next...

******Nightmares and Memories **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Nightmares and Memories

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 10/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Red and Susie also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, and Others)  
PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
©2001; Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

***anything in between these are thoughts***

**Nightmares and Memories**

CK slept right through the night, and when she woke up in the morning, she opened the lid of the toybox and peeked out, rubbing her eyes at the light. She looked around and heard snoring. She looked towards the noise and saw Flight and Fanny asleep. She crawled out of the toybox quietly and left the attic. CK went to the bathroom, went her morning potty and walked to W-47. SHe peeked in and saw Murdock asleep. She smiled and saw Face, his hand in a cast. He was asleep too, and not being able to look at him anymore, CK closed the door and walked to her secret room, where she still secretly had another archery set. She climbed in through a fake picture on the wall and fingered the bow, but let it lay.

She looked away from it and saw her teddy bear, Bougie. She picked him up and kissed the grey mended more than once bear. "Gotta get blankie, Bougie, den us go backed ta Wed." CK told him, giving him a squeeze. She picked up a worn out crib comforter and climbed back out of the room. She walked down the hall and up the stairs to the attic, yawning sleepily. She opened the top door to the attic to find a cross armed, worried looking Red waiting on her. CK turned from closing the door and saw her.

"Didn't I say you couldn't leave here?" Red asked as she noticed the bear and blanket CK held. CK just stood there, looking wide eyed up at Red. "Well?" Red asked. "C-Tay..me.." CK stammered, not knowing what to say, as she looked down at her bear and held him up with her blanket. Red saw CK close her eyes in fear and bent down to her. She put CK's arms down and picked her up. CK was shocked she was still alive and opened her eyes as Red sat her down at the table. CK watched quietly as Red got her a bowl of cereal , then turned and sat it in front of her, putting a spoon in her hand.

"Eat. Then explain." Red said as she woke the rest of the kids. Everyone left for the bathroom, and came back. "Hi CK." Flight said, sitting in the chair beside her. CK was quiet, as she looked at the bowl, but not touching it. Fancy noticed, and looked at MCL. MCL looked at Nikie, Nikie looked to Fanny. Red noticed the chain reaction and knelt down to the staring CK. She took ahold of CK's chin and made her look into her eyes. "You can eat it, sweetheart. No one will hurt you for eating." Red said, as she ran her hand over CK's head. CK watched her, as she slowly took a bite. Red smiled and nodded. "See? good, isn't it?" Red said and CK nodded, milk going down her chin. 

The other kids went to eating too after CK finally started to eat, laughing and talking while CK was quiet the whole time. Once she'd finished, Red wiped CK's mouth and hands, and CK hid, putting her blanket over her head. The other kids were done long before CK, and had left to play soon after, leaving CK and Red alone. Watching CK hide, Red got an idea and went and got her hair brush. She came back in and took the blanket off of CK's head. CK just looked at her as Red lay 2 red beaded hair-ties down on the table. Then, she brushed out CK's barely shoulder length, brown hair and found clumps stuck together by dried blood. She brushed around them for now, thinking up a plan for later. 

She pulled a little of CK's shorter hair into a short tail and wrapped the beaded-tie around it, doing the same for the other side. Then she brushed the rest of CK's hair down so it fell down the sides of her small face, covering her ears and ending just on her jawline. CK had sat perfectly still and quiet, and Red held up a mirror for her to see. CK saw and reached up, touching each of the red beads like a facinated infant. Red smiled. "Like it?" She asked, putting the mirror away. CK nodded yes, not using her voice. That worried Red, whom sat down next to CK at the table and looked at the 4-year-old. Red couldn't help but notice CK was autistic, sometimes in her own world and sometimes here. 

"Okay, why did you leave?" Red asked and CK looked down, squeezing her bear. "C-Tay havin ta pee pee.." CK replied, not looking up. "And?" Red asked quietly. "An..me goed an gotted Bougie an blankie." CK said, sniffing, about to cry. "Don't cry, CK. I'm not mad at you. But don't leave without telling someone from now on. You're still to stay in here unless you ask to go potty." Red replied and CK looked up, her eyes filled wth panic tears. "C-Tay sowwy her huwted Facey." CK said and Red reached over, hugging CK. "I know you are, CK. He's going to be okay, I heard his hand is broken, but he's going to heal okay." Red replied as CK wiped her eyes. "Sleepy still?" Red asked and CK nodded. 

"I didn't think you slept well, you slept in your toybox all night. Come on, you can sleep in the cocoon, it's soft and comfy." Red said, picking CK up. CK lay her head on her shoulder, clutching her blanket and bear. Red flew up to the cocoon and climbed in, laying CK down. CK looked very sleepy, and very afraid. Red covered CK with her blankie and smiled. "I won't leave you, CK. I'll be right here in the attic. If you need me, just yell, okay?" Red said kissing CK's forehead. CK nodded as she rolled over with her bear and sucked her thumb. Red climbed out and patted CK before landing back on the floor below.

Red, needing to think, flopped down on the sofa and sighed. "CK's changed alot since Mel died..She's afraid of everything and seems to be developing powers..she kills a clone and injures Face, and now jumps over simple noises? Confusing.." Red said softly to herself. 

*******************

CK fell asleep, and fell head first into the nightmare from where it let off. She was running, from someone, and could hear Red's voice coming from somewhere. She looked back as she ran and saw the boy who'd hurt her chasing her. He was even taller in her dream, and no matter how fast she seemed to run, he was always on her tail, her running barely out did his walking. Laughing, his voice saying, 'I got a new game today!' He reached down and picked her up by her shirt, like an injured fly. CK stared at him, terrified. She could still hear Red, far away and sounding hurt. Chris started to squeeze CK in his hand, and CK screamed for Red in the dream, his palm was closed and she was inside, about to die the same fate as a bug. Red's hurt voice came from the darkness, and CK began to cry as his hand came closer to crushing her.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!! GET C-TAY OUT!! MOMMY!!" CK screamed, terrified as she threw off her blanket in her sleep. Red couldn't believe her ears at the words CK had screamed. She juped up and flew up to the cocoon, and saw CK kicking and screaming, waving her arms at an unseen object. "Oh man, CK.." Red said as she climbed in behind CK and held her even as she continued to fight. "CK, wake up, sweet heart, I've got you." Red said and CK opened her eyes. CK looked all around and saw Red's face, and sat up, grabbing her around the neck. "Mommy..he huwted you.." CK said, scared but calling Red mom. Red rubbed her back and was shocked but glad. CK had finally called her mom!

"I'm here, CK, and I'm just fine." Red said, as CK held into her for dear life. Red turned her head and looked at CK as she lay on her shoulder. "Honest honey, I'm okay, see?" She said as CK looked at her. "Me was a'scared.." CK said as she lifted her head and looked at Red, seeming to try to decide if she really was okay or not. "You sure were, you yelled for mommy." Red said and CK blushed. She didn't realize what she was yelling until the last second, and thought for sure Red would hate it. "Am you mad..cos c-tay say dat?" CK asked, quietly. Red laughed, and hugged CK. "No I'm not mad! You could have called me mommy a long time ago, silly." Red said and CK giggled, hugging her back. CK couldn't believe she actually had someone she could call mommy, she'd never had a mom before, and it made her feel protected and loved even more now each time she said mommy.

The door below opened and slammed, and CK jumped, as Red looked down and saw MCL coming in, holding her eye, Nikie in tow behind her. Red gave CK a re-assuring squeeze as she picked her up and flew with her down to the floor. Red sat CK down and CK stood next to her, holding onto her long robe sleeve, one thumb in her mouth as she watched MCL and Nikie. "MCL? Nikie?" Red asked.

Nikie looked scared, and MCL turned around at hearing her name. "What on earth happened to you?!" Red exclaimed, seeing the black eye, bloody nose, and ripped hood. "Some kid was in Murdock's room, trying to steal BJ..an I tried to stop him, but he was bigger'n me an he beat the crap out of me..he took BJ too..I'm sorry, CK." MCL replied, and Nikie watched CK. CK stared and then started to cry, MCL felt worse and hung her head. "Hey now, BJ'll be okay, C-Tay. Don't cry." Nikie said hugging her. CK cried as Red walked to MCL and looked at her eye and nose. "Ow.." MCL replied, closing her eyes as Red touched her nose. "I don't see anything broken." Red said, wetting a cloth under the faucet in the kitchen sink. She wiped the blood off of MCL's bruised face and MCL tried not to cry.

"CK! NO!" Nikie suddenly yelled, as CK ran out the door and Red looked up. "Mommy, CK left! She's goin to get BJ back!" Nikie yelled, pointing at the door. Red felt like she needed a clone of herself, she had to be in so many places at once. "Nikie, yell down for Susie, okay? Hurry!" Red siad and Nikie did, Susie came running. "What?!" She asked, scared a second. "Can you stay with MCL and Nikie?" Red asked. "Sure." Susie said, and Red mumbled thanks as she ran by and flew down the stairs. She ran herself ragged, flying through the halls, looking for CK. 

*******

CK found the kid whom had taken her baby iguana, and wasn't afraid at all when he turned out to be a tall 16-year-old boy. He had BJ on his shoulder, and merely smirked at the growling child in his way. CK was getting angrier and angrier, and she didn't see anything but this kid's guts laying on the floor. "You better gimme him..or you bein sowwy." CK warned, feeling anger well up inside of herself. The kid laughed and was going to walk away when CK stepped in his path. 

"Me SAYED..GIMME dat guana NOW!" CK yelled, her emotions getting harder to control. "Don't make me knock you down, kid." He said, pushing CK backwards.CK caught herself and suddenly began to glow, her anger churning up power she didn't even know she had. CK glared at him, as he stared at her in disbelief while her body was outlined in bright red. He backed up as the outline became an energy ball bigger than the both of them and the rest of the VA put together. 

"Hey kid, how're you doing that??" He yelled, as wind picked up and blew him backwards. The med carts and linen barrels blew over and stuff was flying everywhere, while CK yelled in anger as her energy grew. A med cart slammed into a wall and broke into a million pieces, causing him to jump and cover his eyes. He was about to drop the iguana and run, when he found it gone from his shoulder. He looked at the enraged CK and saw the iguana in her safe hand. She'd transported him to her while the med cart crashed. CK was beginning to feel flames inside of her when Red flew around the corner and was stunned by CK.

"OH my Goddess! CK DOES have powers!" Red yelled, holding up her arm to shield her eyes from the flying debris and bright light of CK's energy. The wind CK was generating pushed her back a little, as she landed behind CK and fought against the wind to get to her. "CK!" Red yelled, but CK was so upset and powered up, she couldn't hear her. Red closed her eyes while fighting to stay standing and hoped that thinking to CK would calm her down. *CK, calm down, honey..you got him, he's gone..* Red said mentally and CK heard her, her emotions suddenly snapped back into check. *Mommy?* CK asked back. *Yes CK..I'm fine..power down before you blow me to Alaska..Dear* Red replied, and CK let up, the energy pulled back within herself. CK saw she really had gotten rid of the kid, he was gone, had turn tail and ran. CK also felt BJ on her shoulder and blinked. She didn't know how she'd just done all that.

"Mommy?" CK asked outloud as Red's hand touched her shoulder.CK looked up and grinned, glad it was her mom and not anyone else. "C-Tay knows..not yeave.." CK said, looking down. Red nodded as she and CK walked back to the attic. "Looks like another day added onto your grounding." Red said and CK nodded. "How did C-Tay do dat?" CK asked, and Red took a deep breath. "You have special powers, and you've just seen part of them because you were so upset about BJ. Everyone has the power CK, but not everyone can use it. You, me, Susie..we all know how. That's the reason you can hear thoughts." Red explained and CK nodded, "Oh." CK reached up and put her hand in Red's, and Red smiled as she squeezed it gently. CK didn't look up, or notice.

Red and CK walked into the attic quietly and Susie looked up. "Found her?" Susie asked, as they walked in and CK let go of Red's hand. No one said a word to her, but CK climbed up the ladder and climbed into the cocoon. CK grabbed her blankie and put it over her head, and climbed back down. Susie gave Red a confused look as CK walked across the attic and climbed up into a chair. CK put her head down on the table top, with her blanket still over her head. Red shook her head as Nikie pulled on her sleeve. She looked confused too. Red looked over and down at the tug. "Mommy, what's she doing?" Nikie asked, as she stared at CK.

"Uh, I don't know." Red replied as she walked over to the table. "What're you doing, CK?" Red asked as Nikie and Susie followed, sitting at the table too. "Hidin..bye bye.." CK replied, from under the blanket. Susie shrugged. "No you're not cos I can still see you." NIkie pointed out, as MCL came in, returning from her weekily visit to Dr. Ricter. She walked over to the table and sniffed. Red looked over at her and smiled. "Go okay?" Red asked, of her appointment. MCL nodded yes, but looked like she meant no. CK talked nonesense to herself under the blanket, now in one of her little worlds as her autisim came back. Red gave Susie a watch-ck-a-minute look and Susie nodded, while she paid her full attention to MCL. "You sure? You look upset." Susie asked, as MCL walked back in and sat down on the sofa.

"I remembered..I." MCL said, as she looked down. Red went to her, and sat beside her. MCL looked like she wanted to cry, but was refusing to let it out. Red put her arm around MCL, and MCL leaned agaianst her. "I remembered what happened to them, mom. I didn't want to..but Alex..he made me." MCL said, as she fought harder not to shed a single tear. Red squeezed her, as she sensed all the turmoil going on inside of the 10-year-old she held. 

"We all have things we want to forget, but can't honey. That's why each of us is here." Red said softly, thankful that Susie had NIkie's attention and was playing with her while she talked to MCL. "I know..but if I remember, then I feel confused inside again." MCL replied, as she played with her hood strings. "I know too. But that's why you talk about it, it helps. Even if you don't like remembering, you're never alone, even when the doc's not here, you can tell me. Or Susie, if you need to." Red said, and MCL nodded sadly, not feeling at all better, although she knew her mom had tried. 

"Thanks mom." She replied anyway, hugging her. Red hugged her back. "You're welcome. That's what I'm here for." Red replied as MCL got up. "I gotta go an find Noodle, she's gonna teach me martial arts so nobody can beat me up anymore. Love you mom, I'll be home before dark." MCL said, kissing Red on the cheek. Red kissed her back and said okay, as MCL left. Red got up with a sigh and went for her tea. Now that she had 7 kids, she was always busy, but she liked it that way. AT least there was rarely (never) a dull moment in the Defender's life. 

*******

MCL went and found her Japanese friend, Noodle. Noddle, an 11-year-old from japan, had lost her entire family in a train accident. She also had reasons for being in the VA, but she hadn't said what they were yet. She waited for MCL in the meadow, and smiled when she saw her running over.

"HI Noodle!" MCL yelled, and Noodle waved. Mcl made it over and bowed, while Noodle did the same. "Hello MCL! Ready for me to teach you?" Noodle asked, her english much better since she and MCL had become friends. "Yeah. What do I do first?" MCL asked.

*********

CK groaned and looked up, leaving her head under her blanket. "Um Oh." CK said suddenly. Susie looked at her, not liking to hear CK say 'uh oh'. "Why uh oh?" She asked. "C-tay maked boo-boo." CK replied softly, still under her blanket. "Boo boo? but you haven't left that spot to make a boo-boo." Susie said, not catching on. Nikie pulled herself closer to Susie and whispered what CK meant. "OH! THAT kind. Sorry CK." Susie said and CK sniffed. 

Red almost started to laugh at Susie, but she held it in so she wouldn't hurt CK's feelings. "It's okay, honey. Just hold still." Red said, as she put her hand on CK's blanket covered head. Closing her eyes, Red took away the wet and CK was dry again. CK felt it and gasped, as she pulled her blanket off as Red let go. Red saw her shocked expression and burst out laughing. "Why her ha ha?" CK asked, making Red laugh harder. CK didn't understand what was so funny, and climbed down, carrying BJ on her shoulder and draggin her blanket behind her. She climbed behind the sofa and sniffed. She could still hear them laughing at her long after they'd stopped. Red looked up suddenly, thinking CK had left, and CK didn't say otherwise. 

"CK? Susie, did CK leave again?" Red wiped her laughing induced tears away and asked. Susie nodded. "I think so. I think we hurt her feelings." Susie replied, as she wiped hers away too. "Is CK in trouble?" Nikie asked and Red nodded. "She's going to be grounded for so long she's not going to know what the outside looks like." Red replied, and Nikie looked as though she already knew it. "Can I go play? I wanna find Sky and play." Nikie looked at Red and asked, and Red nodded. "Be careful. It'll be dark soon, and I want you back here by then,. Okay?" Red replied and Nikie climbed down from the chair and hugged Red around the legs. "I be back at dark time." Nikie said as she walked to the door and left.

"Susie? you want to come and help me find my wayward child?" Red asked and Susie laughed as she got up. "Is CK too wayward for my sister?" Susie asked as they went to the door. "No, Susie. Not by a long shot, you should know better than that! I've got YOU for a sister!" Red replied laughing and Susie laughed as they went out the door. "I am NOT wayward!" CK heard Susie say before the door closed.

**Next...**

-----------------------------   
  


******CK's Solution: Pillow Feathers and Glue**

  
  



	11. CK's Solution: Pillow Feathers and Glue

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 11/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, Fanny, Flight, Fancy  
Rated: R   
CK gets her wings, and Red puts an end to her stench with a sneak attack bath  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
This story would not be going on if it were not for my online family and our RPG. I am happy that CK's life hasn't ended, and at first I feared no one liked her, but now I see that alot of people love her and wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't there. Thanks for that! I love CK too, and I really like playing her in the RPG. Thanks for keeping CK alive.  
PLEASE send comments.

**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors**

***anything in between these are thoughts***

  
  


CK's Solution: Pillow Feathers and Glue

Once she'd learned the basics, MCL and Noodle did slow sparring, so MCL could learn how to block and hit at the same time. Noodle, for being 11, was a very good teacher. MCL noticed she was doing better and smiled as she blocked with her left arm and hit with her right fist. No one would hit her after this.

****

CK climbed out and left her blanket and bear on the sofa. She went into the kitchen and climbed on a chair, opening one of the cabinets, she pulled out a bottle of glue. CK climbed back down and went back to the family room. She climbed the ladder to the cocoon and climbed in, throwing down all 4 pillows. CK climbed back down and went back to the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knife she could find.

Armed with a huge knife, CK sliced the pillows open and then opened the glue, smearing it all over the legs of her overalls. She added feathers and went to work on her belly and chest. Finally her face and neck were covered and she stood up. She picked up the bottle of glue and squirted it onto the floor, making a nice pile of white glue. Next to it, she put a pile of feathers.

CK lay down in the glue, squirming to get it on the back of herself good. Then she got up and lay in the feathers a second, to make sure they stuck good and covered all of her.

***

MCL and Noodle stopped for the day because it was almost dark and MCL promised to be home. CK had just stood back up after applying feathers when MCL walked in. "Hey mom, I'm home and.." MCL said as she turned from closing the door and stopped at the sight of CK.

"CrazyKid!! Mom's gonna throw a moose when she sees this mess! What in the heck are you doin?!" MCL asked, looking at the glue and feathers all over the 4-year-old and the floor. The slaughtered pillows made MCL swallow. 

"Wanna fly way..Wanna go bye bye.." CK said as she walked by MCL and went out the door. MCL stared at the mess and then left too, to find her mom before she got blamed for the mess. Red and Susie were talking to the Joxer clone from before when MCL ran up to them. "Mom! Mom!" MCL yelled as she stopped and panted, never before was she so happy to see the lavendar and white wings in her life. 

"What MCL? Don't run in the hall and don't interrupt, it's rude." Red scolded, and MCL tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry and I won't. CK's gone crackers mom! I went home and she glued feathers to herself, an when I asked her what she was doin, she said she wanted to go away, to fly away!" MCL explained and Susie looked worried. 

"Where is she?" Red asked, as she held onto MCL's shoulders. "She ran off. I don't know mom. I'm sorry." MCL replied and Red shook her head. "It's not your fault, honey. Go ahead back to the attic and wait for your sisters to come home. Just don't let them step in whatever mess CK made. I'm going to find CK and..." Red said as MCL nodded and walked back to the attic.

"I think I know where she's going Susie. Are you coming?" Red asked as they turned and walked off. "Yeah, I'm coming. What's wrong with her, Red?" Susie asked as they went out the door to the meadow. "I don't know for sure, Susie, but she better have a good reason for all of this, I just hope it's not one of her episodes. I'm not used to them yet, and I'm not good at handling it...." Red replied, then was cut off by Susie.

"Oh my god! Look Red! It's CK, and she's up on the tower ledge!" Susie yelled, pointing up at CK, whom was standing on the edge of the tall tower. Red looked up and saw CK staring up at the sky, looking like she was saying something. "Susie, can you meet me up there? I have to fly up or she'll fall!" Red asked and Susie nodded as she ran towards the tower stairs. Red flew up and landed behind CK.

CK didn't even see Red fly over her head. "CK? What're you doing honey?" Red asked, and CK replied, "Go bye bye..no owie..C-Tay goin bye bye.." Red was right, and swallowed. Susie ran up the stairs, panting, she wished she could fly too. "CK wants to leave? To leave me?" Red asked aloud. Susie caught those words as she made it up the stairs to her sister, finally. "Go bye bye..no owie..C-Tay goin bye bye.." CK repeated, and Susie heard her. 

"I don't think she wants to leave you, sis. I think she means her pain, she knows you fly when you're upset. I think that's what she wants to do too." Susie explained as CK stepped closer to the edge. "But she doesn't have wings Susie, she'll fall!!" Red exclaimed, as she saw CK inch yet closer to the edge. Susie saw the fear in her sister's face and swallowed. It was rare for fear to show in Red. Red ran over and grabbed CK off of the ledge, holding her tightly close. CK suddenly came out of her little world and realized Red had her, and looked up. CK saw her mom looked worried and scared, and CK's eyes blinked twice.

"Hewo mommy.." CK said as Red looked at her wide eyed. "CK what on earth are you doing? If you fall from here you'll die!" Red asked, after making sure CK was in normal mode. "Wanna make it go bye bye..wanna go way!" CK replied, looking down, frustrated. Susie gave Red a nod as she saw CK look down. Red put her hand under her daughter's chin and made her look into her eyes. "CK, please don't. I know you feel all weird inside, but if you jump I..I can't bring you back, honey." Red said, swallowing to fight tears. 

****

CK stared at her wings, and got a look on her face Red had never seen. "CK, where are you going?" Red asked as she watched CK backed up a little. CK smiled as she closed her eyes and her body began to glow. Red looked stunned as CK glowed a lavandarish-blue..she'd not known CK could use her powers at her own free will, she thought they were merely brought on by anger. 

Suddenly, something began to form on CK's back, and take shape. A few minutes later, CK stopped glowing and she re-opened her eyes as she walked back over. "What dem yook yike?" CK asked, turning around. "They're beautiful, CK. Lavendar and white like mine, but they're shaped like an egyption moth. CK, you wanted wings?" Red asked and CK nodded as she turned around facing her mom. "Cos you get ta fly way when you get mad an C-Tay wanned ta too. Me wanned wings, so me sayed, me gettin wings an maked light, an here dem is." CK replied as she looked at Susie. 

Suddenly, Susie began to glow and as she stood, stunned, CK made beautiful eagle's wings form. When the glow stopped, Susie looked at Red. "What'd she do to me?" Susie asked a shocked looking Red. "She..she gave you wings..too." Red replied, as CK saw her mom's look and giggled. "Wings? CK, how did you know I wanted wings?" Susie asked and CK smiled. "Me heared you tink it, dat how." CK replied. "CK! Didn't I tell you about that?" Red yelled and CK jumped, grinning like the sneak she was.

CK turned and climbed up onto the ledge again, just standing there letting the wind blow against her body. Red climbed up beside her and held her hand. Susie followed, and tried not to look down. "CK? You want to fly?" Red asked, feeling CK's wings to be sure they were dry. CK looked up at her teary-eyed and nodded. "Jus wanna..make it top..jus wanna fall an go ta sleep ferever an not owie none more.." CK replied as Susie climed back down, sensing this should be strictly a mom-daughter moment.

"I'll wait for you two back in the attic. I want lessons before I try to use these." Susie said as she headed down the stairs. Red nodded okay. "We'll be there soon!" Red yelled, and Susie yelled okay. Red realized lessons would do CK good too and picked her up. "I'll carry you this run, and I'll teach you to fly tomorrow. You okay with that?" Red asked and CK nodded as she held onto her.

"Okay, hold on." Red replied as she jumped off of the ledge and CK closed her eyes as Red's wings flapped and she flew off. It wasn't ling before CK opened her eyes and watched the world wiz by in a blur. As she watched, CK got the sensation to scream, to scream as loud as she could, until she passed out. Red sensed it and looked down at her. 

"Go ahead and yell your heart out CK. Let it all out, show that pain you feel no mercy." Red said, and CK started screaming at the top of her lungs. She added in 'I hate you's' into it, and Red just held her tight as she screamed and screamed, making fists. Tears were going down CK's face as she screamed louder, causing her throat to bleed. She coughed up blood and Red noticed when a little was let lay on CK's chin. CK seemingly had enough after the last scream, and buried her face into Red's neck and shoulder.

****

Red patted CK as she flew back around and went into the attic through the window. Susie was already there, as well as Flight, Fancy, Fanny, Nikie and MCL. MCL ran over as Red sat CK on the sink's counter. "Hey mom. Is CK okay?" MCL asked as Red handed CK a glass of warm salt water. "She'll be fine MCL. How did your lesson go?" Red asked as CK took the glas and looked into it, sniffing back tears.

"Good. I learned some real cool stuff. I need lots of practice though. We're meetin everyday, iffin it's okay with you, I said I had to ask." MCL said and Red smiled. "It's fine with me, as long as you're careful and you're home before dark." Red replied, and MCL hugged her. "Thanks mom. I will, I promise." MCL replied, and Red hugged her back. "Welcome honey." Red replied, noticing CK hadn't touched the glass.

"CK, put some in your mouth and gargle it like you do your mouth wash." Red told CK, as she'd just looked at the glass. CK did what Red said, and quick spit it out, crying. "It owie!" CK whispered, crying as she put the glass down. Red held her and picked the glass back up, holding it up to CK's mouth.

"I know it does, baby, but it won't get better unless you do this. It'll feel better when you've gargled a few times." Red replied, and CK trusted her, going on with it, dispite crying while she did. "Good girl, CK. Keep it up." Red said as she turned to Susie and whispered, "Get ready, she smells like a garbage factory.." Susie and Flight nodded. They were both in on her little scheme. 

CK gargled until she'd used up all the water in the glass. Her throat did feel much better, and she was calming down some. "Feel better?" Red asked as she took CK's glass. CK nodded as she sleepily leaned over and hugged Red, laying on her shoulder with her eyes closed. Red lifted her off of the counter and carried her to the attic door. CK was worn out and didn't know she, her mom, Susie and Flight had all left the attic until she heard water running.

CK opened her eyes and Flight gave her a look that CK knew. CK looked at the filling tub and felt panic. Memories of her past poured in faster than the water in the bath and CK latched onto Red, screaming, "Not putted me in dere! C-Tay did what you sayed, me were a good giwl, not putted me in dere!!" CK was shivering, and kept begging them not to, even as Red managed to put her down. CK still paniced as she stood in front of Red, and Red feared she would have one of her autistic episodes. Red was knelt down to CK's height, and CK was squeezing her as tight as she could. 

"You'll be okay, CK. Nobody's going to hurt you, and we're all girls." Red said and CK shook her head no. "HIM..HIM..HIM!!" CK yelled, crying. Red remembered the ghost, and what he had said about drownding her, and understood why CK was so afraid. "CK, I promse I'm not going to drownd you, you need a bath honey." Red replied and CK trembled. "Mommy tay wif C-tay an not go nowheres an not yet me get unner the water?" CK asked, terror could be heard in her voice.

Susie turned off the water and felt it. "feels okay to me, what do you think, CK?" Susie asked, and CK grabbed Red's hand/ Red stood up and walked CK to the tub, where she held CK's hand while CK reached over the tub with her other hand and felt the water. Her finger tips barely touched the water and she jumped back, grabbing Red's leg. She stared at the tub wide-eyed, and terrified.

CK had always snuck into the boy's shower room, and showered with all her clothes on. She never had a real bath, ever in her whole life. Showers weren't scary cos it was like taking a bath in the rain. A bath was like being cooked in a big white pot. Red put her hand on CK's head and CK looked up. "I won't leave you, I won't let you go under the water, and I'll hold your hand the whole time. I promise." Red said, and CK swallowed, not fighting when Red took off her bloody overalls, t-shirt, diaper-like panties and socks. Her sneakers came off and CK was ready to get in. CK held onto her mom as she gently stood her into the tub. CK trembled and refused to sit down.

Flight and Susie helped Red by talking to CK while she washed the blood off of her skin. "Me a'scared.." CK said as she held onto Red's right thumb for dear life. Flight smiled, "You're doin a good job so far. Mom'll be done soon, just work with her." Flight said as Red rinsed CK off again. "Okay, lemme get your back." Red said after getting the last of the dried blood from CK's neck.

CK obliged, grabbing Red's left thumb as she turned the other way. Susie held in a shriek at the scars. CK had scars of all kinds and sizes down her back, behind and the backs of her legs. Red tried not to think about the scars as she washed. They made her mad and sad all at once, and she wanted to kill the people resposible, though she knew HE was already dead. Susie looked wide-eyed as Red rinsed the soap off and turned CK back around, making sure she had a good grip on her right thumb again. Susie looked as normal as she could as CK stood shivering, both from fear and cold.

"Me..me done now? want out." CK aske and Red shook her head no. "One more thing. You're hair needs washed, then you're done. I have the shampoo your big brother used and it won't burn if it gets in your eyes." Red said and CK's tears returned. Hair washing scared her worse that anything else about getting a bath. "Don't cry, honey. I'll be careful, you've been safe so far, right?" Red said and CK nodded, trying to feel her trust over her intense fear. "Sit down do you don't fall, you've got my hand." Red said and CK did, tears were there, but no screaming or yelling came with them. She just wanted the bath over with.

"Good girl." Red said as she took the red beaded hair-ties out of CK's hair. CK sat and sniffed, latched onto Red's thumb. Red picked the wash cloth from the water and wiped it gently across CK's head, wetting her hair without dripping water in CK's face. CK did her best, but she was so scared, she couldn't help but shiver and cry, while latched on for dear life. Red put the cloth down and Flight snapped open the baby shampoo, squeezing a small amount into Red's palm. "I'm putting the soap in now, close your eyes if you want, but it won't burn." Red said as she scrubbed CK's hair as gently as she could, trying to get all the blood out of her hair and off of her scalp. CK sat with her eyes open, quietly sobbing.

"You're okay honey. Now we rinse and get you out." Red said to her shivering child. She reached over with her free hand and Susie handed her a small cup. "Put your head back and close your eyes, CK." Red said, and CK did, until she felt the water go over her head. Once it had gone, she yelled and stood up. red felt her squeezing her thumb as she stood there, trembling. "I'm sorry CK, are you okay?" Red asked and CK nodded, as she slowly sat back down and looked at her mom. "Not jus dump, say sirst, tay?" CK asked, as Red pushed some of the wet hair away from CK's eyes. 

"I'm sorry CK. Yeah, okay. Ready?" Red asked and CK nodded, as she put her head back. Red tried to think of something to say, that would take CK's mind off of being in a bath, and got it, she filled the cup. "Okay CK, waterfall!" Red said as she dumped it slowly over her hair, rubbing the soap out. To her amazement, CK giggled at her. Susie and Flight laughed too, while Red got all of CK's soap out. "All done!" Red said, a few 'waterfall's' later. She helped CK stand up, wrapped her in a huge purple thick towel and lifted her out. She saw how pinkish the water was and realized just how dirty CK had been.

CK stood shivering while Red dried her off, and dressed her in clean, dry footy jammies. Red dried her hair, rubbing her head gently with the towel. CK stopped shivering as Red brished her barely shoulder length, brown hair down. "We'll leave your beads out until the morning, that way if you fall asleep, they won't hurt your head." Red said as she brushed CK's bangs down and put the beaded ties in the inside pocket of her cloak.

As she picked CK up, Red mentally asked Flight to burn the overalls CK had been living in. The Flight pointed to the padding inside and Red nodded, mentally telling her to wash them and put them in her dresser, where CK couldn't get them. She had a good idea what the padding was in there for, smiling, she looked down at CK as she carried her back into the attic, leaving Susie and Flight to clean up the bathroom and wash CK's overalls. 

"Next up. MCL, go get a bath." Red said as MCL nodded off on the sofa. She snapped her head back up and opened her eyes. "Awww mom..I'm tired..do I gotta?" MCL whined, yawning. "Yes you do. You're not climbing into my nice clean sheets smelling like a sock factory. Go get a bath and don't make me repeat myself." Red said, and grumbling, MCL dragged herself from the sofa and went to her dresser. She grabbed her orange and red silk jammies and clean underpants before she grumbled the whole way out the door and down the hall. 

*******

CK lay in Red's arms, sucking her thumb with one hand, and playing with Red's long brown hair with the other. Red smiled and kissed the top of her head, sighing. She'd never had to argue MCL of all the kids, and she hoped that this time was only due to her being tired. CK closed her eyes and drifted off, jumping when her mind's door went closed. She yanked Red's hair when she jumped, and Red was about to yell in surprise when CK relaxed and was asleep.

Red patted her as she stood up carefully and flew up to the cocoon. She put CK down and covered her, after untangling her hair from CK's fingers. She put Bougie under CK's arm and covered him too. Then she kissed CK goodnight and told her she loved her, before standing back and safe barrier around the cocoon so CK couldn't roll out. 

The attic door slammed behind her and Red jumped. MCL came in, wearing her PJ's, grumbling sleepily. "MCL! DO NOT slam the door! CK just went to sleep and if you wanke her, you won't be happy!" Red said in a stern whisper, just the thought of a cranky CK giving her another grey hair. MCL didn't like the sound of not being happy and walked over. 

"I'm sorry mom." MCL said whispering as she hugged Red, leaning her head against her belly. Red smiled and played with MCL's short brown hair. "It's okay. Come on, let's tuck you in." Red said as she felt like she was the only thing holding her 10-year-old up. MCL yawned as red took her hand and followed her to her bed. Red pulled back MCL's Dragonball Z comforter and sheet, and MCL climbed in.

Red covered her and handed her the stuffed horse MCL never slept without. Red tucked the blankets in on the other side as MCL hugged her horse close. "Night honey, see you in the morning, love you." Red said, kissing MCL. MCL kissed her back and barely said I love you back when she fell asleep. Red smiled and turned MCL's carousel night light on, and watched as horses danced across the bedroom walls.

The door opened again as a clean Flight, Fancy and Nikie came in. Susie followed, carrying CK's clean overalls. Red yawned as she came back from tucking all the kids in. She dropped down in the recliner and Susie brought her a cup of tea. "Thanks Susie, I'm going to bed in a minute." Red said, her eyes already closing. "Me too. Soon as I get a little tea first." Susie replied, yawning. Red yawned and sipped her tea. Five minutes later, everyone in the attic was asleep. 

Red slept with CK in the cocoon, Susie with the kids in her own bed. CK slept, dreaming of a reflection..a girl in water...a smiling girl, she didn't know her, yet she looked familiar somehow. She lay holding onto her mom's night gown, peace was there as long as her mom was. Red was dreaming of Face, Susie of Murdock..Dreams were wildly strong and if CK had been awake, she could have listened to 8 different dreams, each with their own rating!

Nothing is normal in the world of CK Murdock. Not even dreams.

**Next...**

-----------------------------   
  


******Missing**

  
  



	12. Missing

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 12/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, Fanny, Flight, Fancy  
Rated: R   
CK is missing for 3 days straight, and no one knows where she is  
Warning: Broken Bones, Strong Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly, I don't own Hawkeye either  
& copy 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
PLEASE send comments.

This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors

*anything in between these are thoughts*

Special appearance by Hawkeye Pierce!! (From M*A*S*H)

  
  


Missing

The next morning, CK woke up first and went to the bathroom, never to return. When Red woke up and found her gone, she thought she'd gone to the bathroom and would be right back. Then 15 minutes passed, then an hour, and Red by now was angry and worried, knowing CK hadn't changed out of her night clothes, meaning CK was around somewhere in her footy jammies.

Susie helped with breakfast and after the kids had all left to play, went with Red to look for CK. No luck an hour later they went back to the attic. They had searched every place CK had ever hidden in, and not a one was hiding her. Red was very worried, and Susie didn't like it. "Where is she? CK wouldn't leave in her jammies. I can't even sense her, Susie, I can't feel CK, she's not here in the VA anymore!" Red exclaimed as she paced the floor. Red was far from just mad, she was irrate, and Susie did her best to comfort her.

Nightfall came and CK had been gone all day. Red was panicing, and tried her best to hide it from the other kids. MCL could sense it coming off of her like steam, but said nothing. She gave her mom an extra tight hug though. Red squeezed her back, and MCL had gone to sleep after mom tucked her in. 9:30 rolled around and everyone was asleep, except for Red. She was wide awake, sitting in the cocoon holding CK's bear, Bougie. She even tried deep mediatation to feel for CK, but to no avail. Red stayed up all night, and CK never came home.

By the morning of the second day CK'd been missing came, Red had just lay down with Bougie. Susie knew Red hadn't slept, and let her alone, taking kitchen and kid duty for the morning. Red slept until mid-afternoon, when a nightmare of screams woke her up. She sat up, startled, and realized she was squeezing Bougie. Looking at the bear and the empty place beside her, Red couldn't help but cry. Somewhere, her 4-year-old baby was alone and probably scared, cold and hungry.

********

CK yelled as a glass bottle broke on the wall above her head. She didn't know how she'd gotten here, or why she was here, but she wanted out. Dixie and Tish were there, also kidnaped and just as scared. Minus Tish, whom tried her best to be brave for Dixie and CK, since she was the oldest at 6-years-old. Tish held Dixie and huddled with her in the corner, determined that if anymore glass flew, it would hit her before it would hit Dixie or CK.

The last thing CK remembered was leaving the bathroom. She didn't know she'd been missing almost 2 days now, or that she was still in her jammies. Someone grabbing her, this rag going over her face..CK didn't know who had grabbed her at first, but now the man that screamed at them and had hit her twice already was in her sights, and CK knew he'd been the one to snatch her and chloroform her. 

"C-Tay, I wanna go home..want Wacy.." Dixie cried on CK's shoulder while Tish sat on her other side.   
"Shut up!" Kyle yelled. Dixie jumped and squeezed CK, and CK growled as her courage soared.   
"Leabe her awone, jerk!" CK yelled back, as she held Dixie close.  
"Are you talking to me??" Kyle asked as he stood up. Dixie closed her eyes and Tish watched as Kyle slapped CK and laughed as he walked away.

CK got so angry as she sat there holding her face, she refused to let any tears fall. She was so scared she began to feel funny...she begged her autisim to stay at bay for now..if she ha an episode now there was no hope for her. She felt like her whole body was glowing, but it wasn't. She felt flames inside her and told them to back down, a fire in this small area would kill them all.

CK knew she had to find a way out to get help before morning, when Kyle sent them to Asia into something he called slavery, he'd be getting a great amount of money for these 4..CK'd read his mind and knew of his plans. CK trembled as she got cold from her emotions and reached up to hold her eye, which was now black and blue. She was quiet, she needed the right moment. 

*******

Night fell yet again, the day spent searching and worrying. Red was beside herself, and Susie grew even more worried about her twin with every passing hour CK was missing. Once all the kids were in bed, Red told Susie about the screams she heard in her nightmare. "What if CK's been hurt? What if it was CK trying to communicate with me? I don't know how much more of this I can take. The kids keep asking where she is, and I'm out of stories to tell them." Red said, staring into her mug of tea.

"Flight asked me if CK was...dead..I told her no. Nikie cried for awhile, missing her. I know you'll be okay sis, you've always been stronger than me. If it was CK trying to communicate, she'll try again. I know CK wouldn't give up on you." Susie said and Red tried to smile. "Thanks Susie. I'm not finding it easy to be strong right now." Red replied and Susie hugged her.

******

CK climbed out of the secret stairwell and crawled through the secret 'dummy' wall. She was scared, and knew she was risking Dixie and Tish's lives by leaving while Kyle was asleep, but their was no other way. She had to get help. CK ran down the hall crying, towards the attic, wanting only one thing.

To be held and hugged by her mom. She was about to run down the hall the attic was on, when out of nowhere, came Kyle. CK skidded to a halt and teleported through the wall, up into the uninhabited part of the attic. It was the half of the attic Red hadn't transformed into a home yet. CK flew up into the rafters and Kyle climbed after her, using old beds and furniture that was long ago forgotten to pull himself up onto the rafters to follow CK, backing her into a corner.

"Don't worry..you're not going to Asia with the others...you're not trainable...you're going straight to hell with the rest of the whelps that screwed-up like you." Kyle said, as he shoved CK of of the thick beam she'd been standing on. CK screamed as she fell, not able to open her wings fast enough. She landed below on the floor on her side, and a loud crack and pop said CK's arm broke as she landed on it. She wimpered as she hit her head and was knocked out.

Kyle laughed as he left his mark, taking out his sharp knife from his side-sheath, he cut open the arm of CK's jammies and preceeded to carve a symbol into her arm, not worried in the least about CK bleeding or being in horrible pain when she awoke, IF she ever woke up. When he was done carving the mark, he simply got up and wiped his blade clean on her side, and left her alone, knowing she could never survive that fall.

Red jumped up and stared. It was the third day CK was gone, and she knew that scream of fear and pain was CK's this time. She wiped her eyes and flew out of the cocoon, standing in the middle of the room, and felt for CK. She sensed nothing and got frustrated, while Susie worried that if CK didn't come home soon, her twin would have a relapse.

******

MCL woke up early and went to spar with Noodle. She was worried about CK, but practice made her feel better. She walked down the hall with her head down, headed for the meadow door when something grabbed her shirt and she screamed. She turned and saw CK, laying on the floor behind her out cold again. MCL saw the blood all over CK and the torn jammies, and screamed, "Oh my goddess! CK!" MCL picked CK up, barely, and took her back to the attic stairs. Once there, she screamed up for mom.

"MOM!! COME FAST!! IT'S CK AN SHE'S HURT REAL BAD!!!" MCL screamed as she held CK. Red nearly fell over Susie as she lunged for the door. She opened it and ran down the stairs, to the first door where she saw MCL holding a limp CK in her arms. Noting the way CK's right arm was hanging, she knew it wasn't right. her eyes widened at the blood which now covered half of CK's body.

"Oh my Goddess.." Red replied as she took CK from MCL and held her close. They rushed CK to Hawkeye. He was the only doctor CK trusted, even if the trust in him was small, it was better than none at all. Red hald CK and watched Hawkeye preparing a shot to put CK to sleep before doing anything else. CK suddenly opened her eyes and started to cry, not knowing where she was.

"It's okay, mommy's here baby. Hawkeye's going to make your arm better." Red said and CK looked towards Hawkeye, seeing the needle he was trying to hide from her. "No needles mommy..No needles!" CK said, crying. Hawkeye waked over and CK, dispite the pain she was in, screamed, "NOT TOUCHIN ME! NO SHOT!" Red could sense how much pain CK was in, and also her fears of going to sleep and waking up alone, not to mention the utter hatered of needles. Red knew CK didn't trust Hawkeye much, especially when he was armed with a shot.

Red whispered something to Hawkeye, and he nodded, handing her the needle and gauze. She took a breath while CK cried on her chest. "CK? Do you trust me?" Red asked and CK looked at her. "C-Tay a'scared.." CK replied and Red nodded. "I know you are. I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to be right here when you wake up. Do you? Trust me?" Red replied, and CK nodded.

"Yes C-Tay do..Pomise you not yeave?" CK asked, about to pass out from the pain again. Red smiled as Haweye cut the jammies CK had on the rest of the way down. "I promise. I won't leave you..Here goes.." Red replied, as she quick got CK with the shot. CK cried and squeezed Red's robe with her good hand until seconds later, she was asleep. Red gave the needle back to Hawkeye while he handed her a bandaid for CK's rear where she'd shot her. After it was on, Red lay CK gently down on the table, watching as Hawkeye did his work.

Hawkeye took CK for an X-ray, and Red followed along, protectively watching him. "I can set it now, I know where it's broken, it's broken in 2 places, but it will be an easy set and cast." Hawkeye told Red as she went to work trying to get what was left of CK's jammies off. Hawkeye looked at the symbol carved into CK's skin and swallowed as he went to work, stictching it up. Red never left CK, or looked away from what Hawkeye was doing. She was going to make sure he did it right.

Susie and MCL waited outside as 2 hours past, and Hawkeye also set and casted CK's arm. Red held CK's good hand the whole time, and Hawkeye was finally done with CK's cast. He was to the color wrap now, and looked at Red. "What color, do you think, Red?" Hawkeye asked, and Red smiled down at her daughter. "Green, most deffinately." Red replied, knowing CK liked the olive colored clothes Hawkeye wore, as well as the green camoflaudge BA wore too. Hawkeye put the green wrap arounf CK's white cast and she was done.

"Her arm should heal normally, I'm giving her another shot for pain, and I'll give you some pills for pain and another set to fight infection." Hawkeye said, as he gave CK another shot in her behind. "I appreciate this Hawk, you're the only doctor CK trusts at all." Red replied as she watched Hawkeye put another bandaid on the shot place. He rolled CK back over and smiled. "She'll really love me for giving her two shots in the caboose." Hawkeye said and Red laughed. "No, really, you're welcome. It's my job, and I'm glad CK sorta trusts me. She's a sweet kid." Hawkeye said and Red pushed CK's bangs out of her eyes, noticing one was black and blue, and swollen.

"She sure can be a handful though." Red replied. Red knew CK would be needing clothes, and sent MCL and Susie. They came back and gave Red a pair of overalls and a t-shirt. Red dressed CK, careful of her arm. Hawkeye grinned as he watched her kiss CK's forehead and continue to watch her for signs of waking up. 

"You're her mom, right?" Hawkeye asked.   
"Yeah, why?" Red replied, looking up from CK.   
"Just wondered how she got hurt's all." Hawkeye said, making Red just a tad mad.  
"If you are insinuating I did this, you're nuts 12 times over! I don't know how she got hurt, but I know I didn't do it." Red growled and Hawkeye grinned. Never mess with a distressed mom when her young are hurt or otherwise. He added that to his list of rules every MD should follow.  
"No, I was just wondering. I've known CK a good while now and I've seen worse."Hawkeye replied.  
"She's coming around. I can ask her about it, I'm going to kill whoever did this." Red said, as CK whimpered a little as she moved her hand. Red held CK's god hand and CK squeezed it as she started to cry. Red picked her up and held her, rocking her.

"Mommy's here CK. You're okay now...shhh." Red said as she calmed the crying child on her shoulder. CK sniffed as she realized she knew where she was, and who the people around her were. She lay on her mom's shoulder sniffing, taking sharp breaths every now and then while her lungs tried to compensate for her sudden crying. She felt her mom rubbing her back and calmed down, so happy to be back in her mom's arms.

"Better honey?" Red asked as she heard CK sniff. "Uh huh." CK replied, her voice still displaying fear. Red smiled, knowing CK was still afraid, but happy to have her back. "That's my good girl. Now. Mommy wants to ask you something." Red said, sitting CK back down on the table. CK felt the 2 places where she'd been shot and grimaced. Red smiled over her head at Hawkeye and he grinned back. Hawkeye smiled at CK and CK smiled back, as she turned to Red. "Tay. What mine mommy wanna ast C-Tay?" CK asked, rubbing her eye.

"CK, I need you to tell mommy who did this to your arm and your eye..who hurt you, honey?" Red asked, and CK swallowed. She knew what Kyle had said, and she was afraid for Dixie and Tish, but she was more afriaid for her mom. "CK?" Red asked, seeing CK suddenly turn pale white. "Me cain't tell you..er..Tishy an Dizzy bein homicided..." CK replied, and Red's eyes grew. She had no idea any of the other children were missing. "Tish and Dixie?? CK tell me!" Red said, getting into a full panic. CK sensed the fear in her mom and started to breathe heavy. One of her attacks was coming..it was close...once it took over, CK wouldn't be able to help anyone...

CK looked to Hawkeye, her attack getting closer to taking over. "Down pwease." CK said, and he put CK on the floor, CK walked towards the door. Red watched and was about to yank CK back over by her ear. "CK, get back here!" Red said sternly. Susie peeked around the corner and CK turned, motioning for Red to follow her with her finger before walking out. Susie caught on, "She wants us to follow her." Susie said, and Red followed with Susie after CK.

*********

CK walked ahead, staring straight in front of her. Red and Susie lagged back, talking quietly. "I sent MCL back to the attic with Flight so she'd be out of the battle, if the need for one comes up." Susie informed her sister and Red nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to kill whoever hurt CK and has Dixie and Tish." Red replied, as they followed CK. CK couldn't help but be afraid as she led them to the secret room. She swallowed and kept going, no matter how hard she was having to fight off her autism attack.

"Think the others are okay?" Susie asked Red as they continued to follow.  
"I hope so. I know something awful has happened because I know how stubborn my CK is, and she's as timid as a lamb and afraid of her own shadow. She's been traumatized, and whoever we're headed to see is going to be sorry they ever met me." Red replied, curling her hand into a fist.

CK suddenly stopped in front of a wall and stood there, as Red and Susie came over. "Why are we staring at a wall?" Susie asked and CK turned and looked at them. CK gave a fearful look as she pushed an unseen button and a door appeared in the wall. Red her anger as she followed Susie in, nodding okay. All 3 of them went in and the door went back to being hidden. CK led the way through 2 more long since sealed doors and finally stopped at the last one.

"Dis it. You gots ta hide cos him see you, him huwt us." CK said in a whisper. "Alright. We'll get you and the others out, I promise." Red said as she and Susie followed CK in and hid in the dark corner where they could have a good view of the whole place. CK stood a moment, when Tish looked over and saw her. "CK! yer back!" Tish yelled, giving her presence away to Kyle. "What are you doing back here??" Kyle yelled and CK jumped. Tish and Dixie huddled together closer at the loud voice.

CK didn't answer, and in the corner, Red growled. "If he touches her, I'll..I'll.." Red said in an angry whisper. Susie was doing her best to calm her sister before they were given away, before the time was right.

"I don't believe you, where did you get the cast?" Kyle yelled, eyeing her arm.   
"Peoples finded me an did it." CK said, nervous even more.   
"Git over there and wait until I decide how I'm gonna get rid of you before I take the other 2 whelps and get my cash!" Kyle yelled, shoving CK hard enough to knock her down.   
CK got up and went to Tish and Dixie, angry but not really hurt.   
"Are you okay?" Tish asked, hugging CK.CK grimaced a little as pain shot through her stitched arm and she hugged Tish back. Dixie hugged CK too.   
"Yeah, that looks like it hurts." Tish said, pointing to the stitched place and the cast.  
"He tell us him kill you!" Dixie said.  
"Yeah, an that we was next iffin we tried ta leave like you did!" Tish finished.  
"C-Tay am otay, Hawkeye maked all the boo-boos all gone...Mommy an Susie hewe an dem gonna safe us...not say nofin bout it." CK whispred, and both girl's faces lit up with relief.   
"Shut up! Right NOW! or all 3 of you will arrive in Asia in body bags!!" Kyle yelled and CK grinned. Her courage had returned, and she wasn't taking his crap anymore. Besides, her mommy was in da house now. 

"C-Tay not tink so, jerk!" CK said, and Dixie gasped. Kyle marched over, picked CK up by the front of her overalls and held her up in the air. CK growled at him, refusing to let him see her fear. She kept her grin even as he raised his fist over her head..........

  
  
----------------------------- 

**Next...**

  
  


******A Mommy's Wrath**

  
  



	13. A Mommy's Wrath

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 13/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, Fanny, Flight, Fancy   
R (For slicing of a throat, suggestive um..stuff..LOL)  
The lives of 3 children are saved, while another life hangs in the angry hands of a Mommy  
Warning: Broken Bones, Strong Language, throat slicing, Hawkeye appearance..  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly, I don't own Hawkeye either.  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
  
  
This story would not be going on if it were not for my online family and our RPG. I am happy that CK's life hasn't ended, and at first I feared no one liked her, but now I see that alot of people love her and wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't there. Thanks for that! I love CK too, and I really like playing her in the RPG. Thanks for keeping CK alive.  
  
  
PLEASE send comments.

This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors   
*anything in between these are thoughts*   
Special appearance by Hawkeye Pierce!! (From M*A*S*H)

  
  
  
  
  


A Mommy's Wrath

  
  


"PUT HER DOWN!!" A loud voice screamed from behind them. Kyle turned around and saw Red standing there, glaring at him, her whole body glowing purple. She rarely was forced to power up like this, but in this case, her anger was what brought it on. Kyle swung his arm and threw CK, making Red even madder. CK hit the wall and bounced off, crying out. CK climbed to her knees and Red thanked the Goddess for letting her be okay. 

"CK! get Dixie and Tsh out of here! Stay with Hawkeye, all 3 of you!" Red yelled, not taking her eye off of Kyle. CK was going to argue, when she felt that she better not, and grabbed Dixie's hand, and Dixie grabbed Tish's, and with a longing glance at her mom, CK took them to safety.

"Good. I didn't want my baby to see me kill you." Red said, once the kids were gone. Kyle laughed. Red grinned, he thought he could defeat her just because she was a woman. *YEAH. Uh huh, that's happening. Not.* Red thought as she read his thoughts and saw what he'd done to the girls and to CK, and then, the all out fight of the millenium erupted. 

Susie watched as Red and Kyle fought, fists flying and blood splattering from broken open mouths and noses. Then, red took over, and was beating him to a pulp, while he just took it, not fighting back, or blocking her rage filled blows. A kick to the gut sent Kyle hurtling back, sending him crashing through a window. He yelled as he began to fall, and Red flew out and caught him, giving him a revengeful grin. She flew way high up, over the whole VA building roof, with him dangling in the air. 

"How's this Dougie? High enough for you? You'll leave a nice splatter mark from here." Red said, as he looked down. Susie watched from the window below now, staring up at the 2 specks in the air. "Never ever mess with Red or Red's family, Kyle. Red only kills for one reason..and you've found out the reason." Susie said as she watched her sister in action.

********

Hawkeye checked both girls and said that they were okay, minus a black eye on Tish and a scratch under Dixie's eye from a piece of glass that had hit her. CK suddenly gasped, staring towards the room where she was held captive. She sensed intense anger, and was shocked when she found it came from her mom.

"CK? What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked, shaking her shoulder. CK looked up at him, a stunned look on her face. "Mommy..Mommy's gonna..Mommy.." CK mumbled, yanking away from him. Hawkeye yelled her name as she ran down the hall, tears forming in her eyes. "No do it, mommy..pwease pwease..not do it!" CK begged herself, shaking her head no as she climbed back through the doors towards the room where the fight was.

*********

"What's a matter Kyle? Not high enough for you?" Red asked, as she tightened her hand around his throat. He started coughing and was shocked as she was only holding him up with one hand. "Can't breathe? That's the whole idea!" Red said, squeezing even tighter as he tried to make her let him go. 

CK ran in and looked out the broken window, staring up at her estranged mom, and the dangling Kyle. Susie still watched, and didn't notice CK had returned. CK felt scared, knowing if her mom killed Kyle, people would take her away, send her to a jail forever and then she'd be all alone. 

Tears now dripped off of her chin as she listened to her mom yelling..then the thought and vision of Kyle dying, of people in blue suits taking her mom away..CK saw it, and just the vision was enough to tear her heart out. Above, Red held out her other hand and CK caught her hand. She was folding down 4 fingers...

********

"4..Uh oh, one more Dougie..Then you're dead." Red said, down to one finger.

CK began to panic, and suddenly, the last finger fell and Red let him go. CK watched as Kyle fell, her eyes wide and teary. CK found her voice and screamed, "NO mommy! Not do dat!! Mommy, get im! Him die an dem peoples take you way fereber an me be all awone!!" CK screamed as loud as her sore throat would let her.

Red had been proudly watching Kyle fall, waiting for the splatter of his body, when she heard CK's plea and looked over and saw the tear soaked, terrified look on her child's face...Kyle was still falling when CK yelled again, pleading with her. Red growled and stopped Kyle from falling, floating him into the attic with her, over Susie's head. Once inside, Red put Kyle in a tight field and decked him once more, before leaving him be. 

Over in the corner by the other window, CK sat crying, rocking back and forth. Susie looked over and saw CK, and then Red, as she went to her, crying herself. She picked CK up and held her, sitting on the floor among the broken glass. CK held onto her, crying on her shoulder, while Red cried on hers.

Susie watched Kyle, as CK sat up and looked at Red, whom was still crying. CK saw her mom's tears and hated Kyle for it. "No cwy, mommy..pwease?" CK asked, sniffling. "Was you weally gonna kill? Was ya?" CK asked, as she watched her mom wipe her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah honey, I won't lie to you. I was going to kill him, but only because he hurt you and Tish, and Dixie." Red replied, and CK wiped her eyes too. 

"C-Tay gwad you not, cos den dem peoples take you way an me be all awone, an me not wanna be awone, me wanna be wit you!" CK said, hugging her. Red looked at Susie, who gave her a thumbs up, while CK lay happily on her mom's shoulder, trying to memorize her smell. Patting CK's back, Red calmed down and kissed CK's head. 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, honey. You made me realize I was handling it wrong, if you hadn't came back, I well..let's just say Kyle wouldn't be much more than a puddle right now." Red said and CK buried her face in her mom's shoulder, giggling. Red smiled at her. "Thanks, CK." Red whispered, and CK looked up. 

"What did C-Tay do?" CK asked, whispering back. "You stopped me, honey. Not many people can do that, not even Susie. So, thanks." Red said, and CK smiled. "Me love you mommy..not wanna you eber yeave me...pomise you not?" CK asked in a whisper. "I love you too, and I'm never leaving you, I promise." Red said, not wanting to talk about death right now. CK hugged her and she stood up, holding CK. 

"We gotta get him outta here, Susie? You think you can handle it?" Red asked, knowing Susie had her own plans. "Sure sis, I got it. No problem." Susie replied and Red smiled, she was proud to have her twin sister around, she was always there when she needed her. "I'll meet you back in the attic, okay?" Red pointed at the now sleeping CK. Susie nodded and as Red gave Kyle a cold look before turning and going out.

"My husband Jett will deal with you, you bastard. You're lucky CK got back here when she did, because my sister would have let you fall with pride." Susie told Kyle, who was yelling inside the sound proof holding field. Susie grinned as Jett came in. (He always does when you need him..just think his name and he'll come..LOL) 

"Got someone for me, honey?" Jett kissed Susie and asked. "Yeah, that scum right over there. He kidnaped CK, Tish and Dixie, been a real bad boy. Red was going to kill him but CK asked her not to, so we saved him just for you, honey." Susie explained, hugging him. 

********

Red flew to the attic and sat in the cocoon holding CK. She lay down with CK on top of her chest and covered CK with her blankie. She ran her hand over CK's head and smiled. 

CK could be a brat, but her brattyness only went so far. She was still a baby, and her innocence was still there, dispite what Chris had done to her. CK mumbled 'mommy' in her sleep, and Red whispered, "I'm right here baby, and I'll never let you go." 

Red put up a barrier to keep CK from rolling out and closed her eyes. She slept peacefully for a change, and so did CK, hearing her mom's heart beat was all she needed.

********

Jett sliced Kyle's throat and Susie smiled proudly. "Thanks honey, I can get rid of the body, it's simple." Susie said after Kyle was dead. She had to take a trophy for Red first, but then once that was done, she'd show him. "Oh is it now?" Jett asked, wiping his favorite knife clean. Susie wisked away all the blood with her magick, and Jett smiled. "I love it when you do that!" Jett said, putting his knife away. Susie giggled as she changed Kyle into a rat.

"See? nobody'll care what we do with a dead rat!" Susie said and Jett shook his head. "I see where Jesse gets his ideas from..Like changing me into a rock if I don't play with him." Jett said and Susie slapped at him playfully. "Oh yeah? Well, who told our 4-year-old that what we do in bed is bake cakes and make cupcakes? Hmmmm?" Susie pointed out and Jett laughed. 

"Okay, okay. I take it back. Speaking of cakes, what's say you and me go bake a few?" Jett asked, taking Susie's hand. Susie giggled, "Okay, but let me get rid of the rat first, then we go." Susie replied, and Jett nodded. Susie made the rat disappear and reappear under a ton of garbage at the city dump. Once she was done with the rat, Susie went off with Jett to......Well, you know. (lol, please don't kill me susie..LOL)

***********

Susie (Who hasn't killed me yet..LOL) came back to the attic 2 hours later, and found 5 of the kids eating. "Hi auntie. I made some soup, want some? Mom an CK are asleep." Flight looked up from her bowl and asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Susie replied as she walked over and sat down. 

"I want Nikie and Fanny in the tub next. Fancy's had her bath, and MCL too." Flight said, and both girls nodded. MCL grumbled from her seat and Flight looked over. "What're you grumbling about?" Flight asked, handing a bowl to Susie. "Thanks Flight. Smells good." Susie said, taking a wiff. 

"Thanks, mom showed me how to make it, it doesn't take too long to make, either." Flight replied as MCL pushed her bowl away and got away from the table. She hadn't touched the soup even once. "MCL! Get your butt back here and eat this." Flight said, pointing at the bowl, using her rarely heard stern, im-the-big-sister-not-you voice. 

MCL flopped down on the sofa. "No." She replied, and Flight looked shocked. "MCL! You are acting just like CK!" Flight said, and MCL shrugged. "So." She replied, and Nikie looked at her. "Boy, you sure is." She said, and MCL glared at the 7-year-old. "Shut up!" MCL yelled back, and Flight stood up. NIkie turned back to her soup as Flight started to get irritated. MCL had NEVER given her trouble, and this was totally new for her.

"MCL you get off that sofa and get to your bed, right now." Flight said, not yelling, pointing in the direction of the bedroom. MCL remained on the sofa, not worried about Flight. "If you make me come over there, you're gonna see a side of me you've never seen! BED! NOW!" Flight said almost in a mom-like tone and MCL finally got up. She gave Flight an evil look as she went to her bed and pulled back the covers, plopping herself in the middle, burying herself. *I hate this whole god-forsaken family...* MCL thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"That has never happened before. Something is bothering MCL, and it must be bad for her to act like that. As far as I know, MCL's never been punished by anyone here, she's never even been grounded. I better leave a note for mom, in case she gets up before I do." Flight said to Susie, whom was unusally happy, the outburst by MCL and Flight not ridding her of her smile, which was plastered on her face. Flight knew what was up with her and grinned.

Nikie and Flight cleared the table, then Susie went with Fanny and Nikie to get their baths. 20 minutes later, they were back and Flight tucked them in bed before going to get a bath herself. When she came back, she went to bed, and Susie did too, but Susie fell asleep on the sofa, in front of the TV.

**********

"Come on down and meet some friends a'mine." The TV said, as the end of South Park's theme song went off. "Huh?" Susie asked, sitting up. She saw what was on TV, and then who was in front of it. CK sat there, in her footy jammies, holding Bougie, laughing at Stan calling Cartman a big fat ass.

"CK! I am waking Red if you don't change that channel!" Susie threatened, and CK ignored her. "Fine! And I hope she spanks you too!" Susie said, as she got up. She walked over to the cocoon and climbed the ladder, looking in and saw Red was still asleep, sprawled out. 

"Sis, hey sis." Susie said, shaking her sister's shoulder. Red mumbled something about Face as she opened her eyes. "What? I'm having a great dream about Face, so this better be good." Red replied, yawning. "Well..." Susie said, looking over her shoulder. Red rolled her eyes. "CK, right? It's okay, I'm up." Red replied, knowing no one but her could handle CK. "Thanks Red..CK's got South Park on again." Susie said as Red followed her down the ladder.

Red walked over to the TV and yanked the plug out of the wall. "Oh my goddess! You kill Kenny! You bastard!" CK yelled, pointing at Red as the TV died. "CK! Don't talk like that. You get your little butt up and get dressed before I whip it. I told you no watching that horrible TV show!" Red growled, still sleepy and annoyed. 

Red smiled over at Susie behind CK's back, she'd never seen CK get up and do as she was told like that before..the sight of a tired mom must have told her not to argue. Susie grinned as Red took on her angry-woken-up-out-of-a-great-dream look again.

"O-tay..me goin, me goin." CK grumbled as she got up and went to her closet. She pulled her new purple, white and lavendar outfit out and changed into it from her footy jammies. Then she sat down and pulled her purple sneakers on, closing the velcro, she was done. Red watched and nodded. "Good girl." Red said, smiling again as she watched CK climb up onto her dresser and grab her hair beads.

CK climbed back down and took them to her mom. Red smiled as she picked CK up and sat her on top of the cleared kitchen table. She pulled out her hair brush (I swear she can hide a kitchen sink in that cloak of hers..) and gently fixed CK's hair in her two tails, wrapping the red beaded hair-ties around each short tail. "All done honey. And I am serious. No more South Park, got me?" Red said, and CK nodded as she brushed CK's bangs down. CK giggled. 

"Tank you mommy." CK replied hugging her. CK had known all along Red wasn't really mad at her. Red hugged her back and was about to reply when someone knocked on the attic door. Red put CK back on the floor as Susie went and got the door. "Oh hi Murdock. Yeah, CK's here." Susie said, letting CK's big brother in. "Hi Susie, Hi Red. I wanted to ask if I could take CK with me for awhile. We need to talk." Murdock said, and CK hid behind Red. 

"Sure Murdock. But bring her back here when you're done, she's grounded to the attic." Red replied, pulling CK out from behind her and gently shoving her towards her brother. "No problemo Red, She'll be back later." Murdock replied as CK took his hand. Murdock and CK walked out. Red and Susie went into the bedroom to clean up, and Susie looked at Red.

"Wonder what that was all about." Susie said after they'd gone.  
"I think I know, and I have a feeling CK's not going to be a happy camper." Red replied, as she picked up CK's discarded Jammies. Susie nodded.  
"Face?" Susie asked, as she helped make the beds. Red raised her eyebrows.  
"Yep. Murdock's never really punished CK, not that it really counted, but this time, she's gone too far, even for him. Face is Murdock's bestfriend, and I'm sure CK's gone way over the boundry line." Red replied and Susie nodded.

"Even Murdock has his limits."

TBC


	14. Big Brother = CK trouble

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 14/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Flight and others  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, Fanny, Flight, Fancy..)  
R   
Murdock finally gets to talk to his little sister about Face, and MCL's past begins to surface  
Warning: Strong Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)   
Beta reader!!: (Yes, I have one now!!) Thanks to Red, my god-mom for being my Beta reader and for the help with this sometimes confusing AU fic! (and for putting up with me in my 4-year-old mode) LOL  
This story would not be going on if it were not for my online family and our RPG. I am happy that CK's life hasn't ended, and at first I feared no one liked her, but now I see that alot of people love her and wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't there. Thanks for that! I love CK too, and I really like playing her in the RPG. Thanks for keeping CK alive.  
PLEASE send comments.  


_**This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors  
*anything in between these are thoughts***_

  
  
  
  


_**Big Brother = CK trouble**_

  
  
  
  


Murdock and CK walked out to the meadow, where they both stopped to talk, sitting on a bench. 

"CK, I know what you did." Murdock said, and CK played dumb.   
"What?" CK asked.  
"You know what. Don't play dumb, you shot Face with an arrow, his hand's broken, CK!" Murdock said, and CK scowled.   
"What do you have to say?" Murdock asked. CK didn't look at him, or reply. "CK, Answer me." Murdock said, getting mad.  
"I not aimin fer him hand, it jus gotted in the way. One day when me get big me get him fer weal an him will die." CK said, and Murdock swore he felt a cold breeze coming from his baby sister, her eyes scared him, they were dark and uncaring when she spoke of Face.  
"Take that back!" Murdock said, making CK look at him.  
"No! Not takin nofin backed! Me meaned it!" CK replied, and Murdock nodded.  
"Great, Then you're not sorry? And you don't care you hurt Face?" Murdock asked, giving her one last chance.  
"Me ain't sowwy an me not cares!" CK replied, shocked when she soon found herself getting spanked and sent back to the attic. Red sensed her coming before she even heard her crying.

"Ah, here we go. 5..4..3..2..and..." Red counted down when she heard CK crying, coming up the stairs. The door opened and CK bounded in, ran right to Red and buried her face in her leg. Red put her hand on CK's head as she sat down and picked CK up, holding her until she was calm enough to talk. 

"What's wrong, CK?" Red asked, although she already knew. She had known all along. CK didn't answer, her crying still continued. "Calm down CK, you'll make yourself throw up." Red said as CK cried on her shoulder. Finally, CK stopped crying so hard and took a deep breath. "Now tell me, what's gotten you so upset. It's got to do with Murdock, doesn't it?" Red asked, and CK nodded. "I thought so. What happened?" Red asked, pushing CK's bangs out of her eyes. 

"Big broder knowed bout me shootin Facey.." CK started, still crying.  
"And? He wasn't happy, was he?" Red asked, and CK shook her head no.  
"Him asted C-Tay iffin me sowwy an iffin me cares dat me huwted Facey an me sayed.." CK continued, stopping.  
"Go on." Red replied, knowing her answer.  
"No, C-Tay sayed no cos me not care me huwted him." CK said, and Red looked at her.  
"CK, I'm disappointed in you." Red said, and CK looked down.  
"Me say me gonna kill him when C-Tay get big an big broder gotted mad." CK went on, not looking up.  
"Don't you think he should be mad? You're not sorry, and you don't care that you hurt Face, and you say that you'll kill him one day? CK, I'd been worse." Red said, and CK nodded, she knew that.  
"Den him panked C-Tay an sended me backed here cos you sayed to.." CK said, crying again.   
Red hugged her. "I can't say you didn't have that coming CK, cos you did and I think Murdock's probably hurting worse than you are right now." Red replied, and CK merely sat there and cried.

**********

Murdock stalked back to W-47 were Face was still asleep. He hadn't done much the past few days, and Murdock worried about him, even if he didn't seem to hurt anymore. Murdock still felt mad, but disappointed too. In himself. 

He promised himself CK wouldn't turn out like this..But now his own little sister was turning out to be a murderer and he was being as bad as HIM and HER, and he hated himself for it. Murdock sat down on his bed and looked up towards the attic. 

"And until you apologize to me and to Face, I'm not sorry for what I did, either." Murdock said in a quiet voice to the ceiling. Red heard him, his thoughts, and felt for him.

**********

"It huwted.." CK suddenly said, after being quiet a few minutes. Red looked down at her. "What?" Red asked. "It were secwet..C-tay been panked a'for, cept me neber feeled it, an me jus yell so dem tink me did..but it huwted dis time. It cos someones taked mine oberalls..dat why." CK explained, and Red held in a snicker. She'd taken those awhile ago and CK had just found out. She almost started laughing, but she swallowed and held it back.

"You're going to make me a promise here and now. Alright?" Red said and CK finally looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.   
"O..O-tay." CK answered, taking a deep breath.  
"I want your solomn promise that you will apologize to Face AND your big brother. I know Murdock, he's let you get away with every single stunt you've pulled, except for New York, and even that didn't count. I know that spanking you took him to get very, very hurt and angry, CK. And he deserves an apology for that." Red said and CK sniffed, looking down again.  
"Me pomise ta say C-Tay sowwy ta big broder an Facey." CK sniffed again and Red hugged her tight.   
"That's my girl." Red said as she smiled at CK.  
"Mommy till pointed at C-Tay?" CK asked and Red squeezed her as she put her finger under CK's chin and CK looked at her.   
"I'm not anymore, but, if you break your promise, I will be. I want you to apologize right in front of me so I know you're really my big girl, and so I can see for myself that you really did prove you're sorry." Red answered and CK hugged her. Red sensed the utter relief in CK, knowing her mom wasn't disappointed in her anymore, and squeezed her tight.

"Me love you mommy an C-Tay pomise me will neber eber shooted nonebody else's wit mine awwows adain..cept iffin me tectin us." CK vowed, and Red kissed her. It amazed Red that it took CK to get punished and repunished for her to learn her lesson. Stubborn with a captiol 'S' summerized CK. 

Red patted CK as she realized she was going to sleep, worn out from all the crying she did. CK fell asleep sucking her thumb, leaning on her chest. Kissing her, Red lay CK on the sofa, then got her blankie from the cocoon. "Goodnight honey." Red said, covering CK. CK took a deep breath and cuddled into her blanket, curling into a ball.

CK had been asleep only 10 minutes when MCL came in grumbling, and slammed the door. Red watched to see if CK would wake up, but she was used to loud noises when she slept and slept right through it. Red had gotten the note from Flight, and she could tell something was bothering her normally quiet MCL.

"MCL! How many times are you going to make me tell you, do not slam that door? One more time and you're grounded." Red said, and MCL jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. SHe looked over and saw CK sleeping, and knew why mom yelled now. Red walked over and looked at the distraught 10-year-old.

"I want to talk to you. Come over and sit down." Red said, putting her hand on MCL's hood-clad shoulder. MCL nodded, following mom to the kitchen table. They both sat down, and MCL propped her head on her hand, looking at her mom.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. Flight told me about lastnight." Red said and MCL looked like she wanted to burst out in a screaming fit. "I don't want to tell what's wrong!" MCL replied, laying her head on the table top. "Ah, c'mon, it can't be that bad." Red replied, and MCL made a fist. Her sessions with Dr. Ricter had brought out memories she never wanted to live again. 

MCL pounded the table with her fist and stood up, keeping her back to Red. "MCL, come on. Sit back down." Red said and MCL headed for the door. She reached out and grabbed the door knob like it was her only try to escape. "MCL, I said.." Red began, suddenly stopping at what MCL was feeling. MCL opened the door.

"I know why I'm here now...Doc made me remember..It's not safe fer you ta be my mom, Red." MCL said, not looking at the stunned lady behind her. Red was wondering why, when MCL finished before leaving,

"I killed my parents."

TBC


	15. No Other Way Out

This chapter was typed on: Sunday, October 07, 2001

Smoldering Thoughts: Sifting through the memories 15/?  
Murdock's Crazylady, Now Susie and Red also, with imput by Lacy, Flight, Nikie  
(With Red, CK, MCL, Susie, Nikie, Lacy, Dixie, Jesse, Tish, Sky, Fanny, Flight, Fancy  
R (Major charecter death in this one)  
MCL tries to get out of her life contract, but will mom allow it?  
Warning: Strong Language, 3 suicide attempts, major charecter death  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. I do own CrazyKid and Melly  
© 2001 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
PLEASE send comments.  


This is the sequel to Melly and CrazyKid: The 2 youngest patients/Terrors

*anything in between these are thoughts*

  
  


No Other Way Out

  
  
  


Red sat, shocked.

_*I knew MCL had nightmares, and seemed upset over her father's death, but I never thought this was why.*_   
"Why would she kill? What did they DO to her?" Red asked herself as Susie popped in.  
"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Susie asked as she came over and sat down.   
"No..I've seen memories..MCL's memories." Red replied, and Susie looked concerned.   
"Bad?" Susie asked.  
"Yes. MCL remembers why she was put here." Red replied, and Susie nodded.  
"What? Arson? beatings? stealing?" Susie went down the list of most-probably's.  
"No..I mean maybe, maybe that's what made her do it." Red replied, still shocked.  
"What then?" Susie asked, getting nervous. Red swallowed, looking Susie in the eye.  
"She killed her parents." Red replied and Susie gasped.  
"Oh my Goddess..Why?" Susie asked, shocked and horrified at once.  
"I don't know..not yet." Red replied, and Susie shook her head. Real Life sucked balls.

*********

MCL ran outside, yelling at someone, swinging at them as she got to the meadow and climbed her favorite tree. She went as high as she could, her memories were coming back even more now, and she couldn't risk hurting anyone, especially Red or Susie, cos they'd tried to love her and be the mom and aunt she never had. They'd never beat her or watched while someone else did either, and she wasn't about to harm them. NO WAY. 

She reached into her hood's front pocket and pulled out a bottle. "These will make it stop..he'll go away...she'll go away..I'll be free..I won't hurt..I won't kill.." MCL said as she looked at the label of the pills she'd stolen. She twisted the child proof lid and opened it, dumping the blue pills into her hand.

***********

"No!" Red suddenly yelled, standing up, throwing her chair backwards. "No MCL..no..that's not the way..Susie, stay with CK, I have to go stop MCL!" Red yelled as she flew out of the window. "No MCL, listen to Red, don't do it.." Susie said as she picked up her sister's chair. She was worried, about both of them. "All of this worrying is going to give me wrinkles.." Susie mumbled, as she sat back down.

Red flew to the meadow and followed the emotions she felt, right to the very tree MCL was perched in. MCL sat, staring at the pills that lay in her palm when she hovered over, and MCL looked up and saw her, closing the pills in her hand. "Don't try an stop me, Red! I'm going to sleep..I'm going!" MCL said, swallowing one of the pills. Red just hovered over her, with her arms crossed. 

"Stay away from me! I'll kill you and all the rest a ya!" MCL yelled, swallowing a second pill. Red knew MCL would fall asleep pretty quick from the size of the pills she was taking, and was trying to keep her occupied until they kicked in. "You'd never be able to, child. Remember, I have the power to heal and bring back the dead." Red replied. "I'll..I'll Just..Kill you first!" MCL yelled, as the pills she took began their job.

Red kept a close eye on her, so when she did fall asleep, she could prevent her from falling from the tree. MCL popped 4 more pills, making it 6 she'd downed. Red finally snapped her fingers and the pills and the bottle disappeared from MCL's hand. MCL looked shocked and sleepy at her empty hand..Red flew over and grabbed her seconds later, as her eyes rolled back into her head and she was out.

Holding MCL close, Red rushed her to Hawkeye. Hawkeye exaimined the bottle and then MCL, telling Red that the pills were stolen from Face's room earlier that day. Hawkeye pumped MCL's stomach and said she would be asleep for at least 14 hours. Red thanked him and took MCL back to the attic, where she changed her into her orange and red chinese pajamas, and tucked her into bed.

*****

14 hours of worry later, MCL woke up in her bed. She saw mom beside her and swallowed, she felt like she'd been throwing up for hours. "Hi..Mom." MCL said, and Red looked over, not noticing she'd woke up. "Hi honey." Red said, as MCL slowly sat up. She remembered the tree, the pills, and threatening mom, but nothing after that. Red watched as MCL suddenly got up from the bed and began taking her pajamas off. "What are you doing?" Red asked, confused.

"He never hit with your clothes on, cos you didn't feel it then." MCL replied, and Red put MCL's shirt back over her head. "An iffin you cry, you get it worse..so don't worry, I don't cry." MCL said in a whisper, and Red realized what she was talking about. Red nodded, and MCL just stood there, waiting to be hit. Red couldn't stand it. She pulled MCL over to her and hugged her. MCL opened her eyes and looked shocked.

"You didn't hit me." MCL said, shock in her voice. "That's because you didn't do anything to get hit for." Red said, and MCL just stared. "Listen. My rules are totally different than the ones you had at home. IF you do do something bad enough for me to spank you, then I will. But, not before you know why." Red said and MCL nodded, as she climbed up onto her bed.

"I couldn't care less if you did cry, or even yell. You don't have to be afraid to cry, honey. I've never spanked any of you, but I heard from Hannibal that CK yells, so there's nothing wrong with that. Oh, and don't strip, that's not how things are done, okay?" Red said, and MCL listened, as she looked up.

"I killed them..I didn't know what else to do..my dad was a cop, an he always said he could do whatever he wanted to me cos nobody would think he did it, that no one would ever believe me..He said he would bury my body in the woods, he even showed me where...He touched me...did things to me..I cried one day and he was hitting me..I grabbed his gun and..and.." MCL said, and Red moved over and held her. 

"I shot him..There was a hole in his head..and blood..blood everywhere, all over me.." MCL sais as she stared, remembering. "He hurt me..he put his hands where I didn't like it..he hit me and I killed him..mom, I killed him.." MCL said, burying her face in her mom's shoulder. MCL wasn't crying, but was talking real fast and shaking all over. "Shh...You're okay now. No one's going to hurt you anymore. He didn't have any right to hit you, to touch you or to tell you you weren't allowed to cry." Red said, trying to keep herself calm, squeezing MCL.

"I dinnit mean it mom..honest..I dinnit..I could never hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you mom, I love you!" MCL said, not letting go, still no tears fell. Red kissed her, "I love you too, I know you didn't." Red replied as she made MCL let go and lay down. "What you told me is our secret. Okay? I won't tell anyone." Red said as MCL lay there, holding Red's hand against her hot face. MCL nodded.

"Now. I want you to calm down and get some rest." Red said, covering MCL, handing over a stuffed horse. "Oh-okay mom..But, don't go, please?" MCL asked, looking afraid as she held Red's hand captive. Red smiled as she bent down and kissed MCL on the forehead, gently taking her hand. "I'll be right here in the attic. You just lay there and get some rest." Red replied and MCL looked at her. MCL sighed and rolled over, going to sleep. Red smiled and left quietly.

At times like now, Red was glad her kids were almost all still young enough to be made take naps. MCL had never told anyone of her past, and since no one was awake but herself, and MCL, Red was the only person who knew. She was covering Fanny when she heard crying and followed it to MCL's bed. She was utterly shocked, she'd never heard MCL cry. "Honey? You okay? Why are you crying?" Red asked, MCL looked up at her, crying for the first time in 8 years. Red sat beside her, relieved to see her crying, but worried too, not knowing why. "I..don't..I don't know." MCL said, and Red smiled, hugging her. 

"I was just checking. Go ahead and cry, you're not bothering me." Red said as she got a nod and walked away. MCL rolled back over and buried herself under her blankets, until she was in the very middle of her bed. 20 minutes of crying knocked her out, and Red noticed she was finally quiet, and went to check on her. Afraid she'd suffocate, Red pulled back the Dragonball Z comforter and gently picked MCL up, putting her back up on her pillow. 

"Don't you worry sweetheart. You don't have to hide now." Red said, as she bent down and kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead. MCL slept, yet sensed she was safe and smiled a little. Red noticed as she walked quietly away, smiling to herself. 

**********

"MOMMY!!" Red sighed as she walked out of MCL's room. She went into the family room and looked up at the cocoon. "What honey?" Red asked. "Oh. Me fought you goed bye bye an me was a 'scared." CK said, sniffing. Red smiled as she flew up and looked at CK. CK had 4 of her fingers in her mouth, and looked like she was going to cry. 

"Duh, I'm right here, ha duh." She said, turning her head sideways, making a really goofy face. CK busted out laughing and Red laughed too. Mom had a remedy for everything. "Oh I see how you are. You think it's funny when your mommy makes a complete idiot of herself." Red said, laughing. CK continued to laugh, her fears gone. "Yes..C-Tay..Do!" CK replied, laughing and pointing.

"Oh yeah?" Red asked, laughing.   
"Yep!" CK replied, laughing.   
"Okay, that does it!" Red said, climbing into the cocoon.   
CK watched and laughed at her.   
"I'll teach you to laugh at us goofballs!" Red said, laughing while she tickled CK. CK laughed and giggled, trying to tickle back. "Uh huh, see? That's what I thought! Have some of this, you!" Red said over CK's loud laughing as she tickled CK under the neck and then under her arm. Red couldn't help but laugh when CK's baby giggles and laughs grew louder, and she kept trying to tickle her back. 

"Mommy!" CK said, laughing.   
"What?" Red asked, as she stopped tickling.   
"Mommy win dis one, C-Tay get you backed yater, C-Tay gots ta pee pee!" CK said, and Red laughed.   
"Rematch later!" Red replied as CK flew down and ran to the attic door.  
"Hewo auntie..bye bye auntie." CK said as she ran by Susie.   
Susie smiled back at her and closed the door. 

"Hi sis...Tickle wars again?" Susie asked. Red fixed her hair and nodded.  
"Yep. And I have only just begun to tickle!" Red said and Susie smiled, shaking her head.   
"Sis, you're starting to worry me." Susie said jokingly.   
"Only just starting to?" Red asked as she flew down from the cocoon.   
Susie grinned and was abou to say something when a yell cut her off.

"NO!" A sudden scream made Susie jump. MCL ran out of bed and huddled in the corner, shaking. Red, followed by Susie, ran in and saw her, as Susie looked too, confused. Red nodded at Susie for her to stay where she was and went over to MCL. "Honey? You okay?" Red asked and MCL nodded, wide eyed. "Bathroom..I need to..Bathroom!" MCL said and Red nodded. MCL got up and ran out of the attic.

"Sis? What's wrong with her?" Susie asked after MCL had gone. "I can't say, I promised I wouldn't, but let's just say it's not good." Red replied, remembering CK's absence. She was about to mentally check on her when she heard the front door close, followed by the sound of little feet running in. "Mommy! C-Tay backed!" CK yelled as she came in. "Mommy? Where am you?" CK yelled and Red and Susie came in. CK saw them and her eyes lit up. "Right here honey. Did you see MCL when you came back?" Red asked as CK hugged her legs.

"No C-Tay not seed MCL mommy. Why come? Her in big Scooby doo doo?" CK looked up and replied. Red smiled at her an nodded no. "No, not yet. But if she's trying what I think she's trying, she's not going to get very far. MCL's just scared, CK." Red replied, and CK nodded 'Oh'. She knew about nightmares and night terrors too...she had lots of them. 

"Poor sissy." CK said, leaning her head against Red's legs. Red put her hand on CK's head. CK found herself in her mom's arms a few minutes later. Red knew CK was worried now, and refused to let her be afraid alone. She'd been trying it with MCL, and gotten nowhere. Now she had to try harder, and make MCL see this was not the way. Red kissed CK's head and waited for MCL to return.

**********

MCL ran down the halls, not caring how she left, but just so she could shut down and forget. Forget her past..forget her whole pathetic, you-were-a-mistake-and-we-hate-you life. She ran into a med cart and stared at it. She'd done her homework on drugs, and she knew which ones you could OD on, and which ones were easy to do the job. She decided what she wanted, and grabbed a needle and a small vile of clear liquid. She dropped the needle and bottle into her pocket and ran again, before anyone knew she'd even stolen it.

MCL ran into an empty room and left the room itself dark, but flipped the closet light switch before she climbed inside and closed the door. MCL sat down and caught her breath. Then she reached into her hood's pocket and pulled out the stuff she'd taken. "I'm leavin here..I'm goin..then you'll leave me alone..you'll finally let me alone!" MCL said, as she took the new needle from it's package.

Red's senses kicked like a mule, and showed her MCL's latest threat on her own life. "Not again! CK, stay with Susie, I have to get to MCL." Red said, handing CK over to her aunt. CK barely got out a nod out as her mom teleported out. Red picked up MCL's emotions as she filled the syringe the whole way up. Red needed a better feel, and stopped a second. She found MCL's life source and pin pointed where she was. "Don't you.." Red said as she disappeared, seeing MCL holding the needle over her head....

"Dare!!" Red finished, as she reappeared, grabbing the needle from MCL's shocked hand. She then grabbed MCL's hand and hauled her out of the closet. "Let go! LET GO!" MCL yelled, yanking away. Red squeezed her hand. "NO I will not let go! You're not ending your existance now or ever, do you understand? I won't allow it." Red said and MCL still fought.

"I wanna die! Dontacha get it? I don't wanna be alive no more!!" MCL screamed at Red, trying to tear her arm off to get away. Red turned and glared. "I don't care what you want, MCL. I'm not letting you give up that easily, Stop fighting me or I'll carry you back." Red said, and MCL glared back.

"I will do it..I will! I'll never stop until I do, and one of these times you'll be too slow an I'll leave here an you won't be able ta stop me! LET ME GO!!" MCL screamed, pulling harder. Red turned back to MCL and lost all her holding back, slapping MCL's face. MCL stopped screaming and yanking, and looked as shocked as Red did, as she held her cheek.

Red gasped, not believing she'd just done that. She squatted down to MCL, whom was still looking stunned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.." Red apologized to the shocked kid. MCL just held her cheek and stared. "You..you..smacked..me.." MCL stammered. "I know MCL, and I'm sorry." Red replied, noticing MCL now had tears in her eyes. MCL was fighting her emotions, and was refusing to cry again. Red felt so guilty now, and hugged MCL. MCL lay on her shoulder, and suddenly began to cry. She'd lost the hold on her barrier that held her tears at bay..and they were free to fall.

Red was alittle surprised that she heard MCL start to cry, but patted her and picked her up as she stood back up. She sat down on the bed in the empty room and held MCL. MCL just say there and cried, while her mom let her go. Red sensed fear and anger, along with 85 tons of remorse for what MCL had been trying to do to herself, and all came from the child herself. Red was very sorry she'd hit MCL, and now she'd have to live with it, but at least MCL was alive...

She let MCL cry, knowing she needed it, and just waited patiently for her to stop on her own. "I'm taking us back to the attic." Red whispered, and MCL slightly nodded. Red closed her eyes and teleported them back to the attic, where CK and Susie watched quietly as she carried the still crying MCL to her bed. Red sat MCL down on her bed and watched her, while CK stood in the doorway, stunned. She'd never seen MCL cry before. Red knew CK was there, even though she had her back to her. "Go play, CK. MCL's fine." Red said, and CK jumped, doing what she was told. She'd never get used to her mom being able to do that!

"Mom?" MCL sniffed. Red looked over,"Yeah?" She asked. MCL looked down. "I..I'm sorry again..my dream..it..when I have em, or I talk bout it, I get really scared and just wanna..I just..want to..die." MCL said, pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them. Red sighed. 

"You can't try to kill yourself everytime you have a nightmare, or a memory, MCL. We all have things that we want to forget, and even though we can't forget it, we can't end it all and let our memories and fears win, now can we?" Red explained, and MCL shook her head no.

"Am I in trouble?" MCL looked up at her mom and asked. "No. And I am very sorry I slapped you. I didn't mean to, I don't know where it came from." Red apologized, and MCL sniffed. "I prob'ly deserved it, scarin ya like that. It's okay, I don't hate you, mom." MCL replied, and Red smiled, hugging her. "I'm going to talk to Susie, if you need me, just gimme a yell, okay?" Red said. MCL nodded and watched as her mom left the room. Red walked away and CK came in. She walked over to MCL and stared at her.

"Why're you starin at me?" MCL looked at CK and asked.   
"Did mommy pank you?" CK asked, climbing up on the bed.   
"No she didn't. Why?" MCL asked.   
"C-Tay neber seed you cwy afore. Me tink dat the only way you'd ebber cwy." CK replied, and MCL looked away. Red knew CK was bothering MCL, and stood up from the table, nodding for Susie to watch this. Susie nodded okay and watched.

"CRAZY KID MURDOCK!!" Red said in a loud voice. "WHA?!" CK jumped and fell off of the bed. "Ow." CK said, on the floor rubbing her knee. "Bring your behind out here and leave MCL alone before I spank it!" Red yelled and CK got up. When mom said her whole name and added the 'S' word, she really really really meant it. "O-Tay! C-Tay comin!" CK replied, leaving. Red snickered to Susie as CK ran by and climbed into her toybox. They both held in laughing as Red sat back down, keeping her mind's eye on both girls.

Red and Susie talked over tea, while CK found it safe to come out and play by herself. Then, Flight, Fancy, Fanny, Nikie and Tish came in, and they all went about playing army with Tish. MCL, meanwhile, thought to herself, alone in her bedroom. *I can't believe mom actually slapped me...I almost had it. one more second, and I'd be gone from this hell...she doesn't understand..* MCL said, mentally. Red could hear her, but chose to pretend not to, keeping up her conversation with Susie.

MCL got up from her bed and looked out the window. "There's gotta be a way...there's just gotta..I ain't quittin, I ain't.." MCL said aloud, but quietly. She got back up and crawled under her covers. Her new plan would have to wait until tonight.

*********

That night, Red checked on MCL 4 times before going to sleep. She knew MCL was going to try something, she just didn't know what. She lay sleeping with CK in the cocoon, her body sound asleep, but her mind wide awake.

MCL got out of bed and changed into her carpenter jeans and orange hood. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack. She hadn't slept once, and she'd known her mom had looked in on her all 4 times. She shoved a picture of herself and her mom in the backpack with Mr. Clip Clop, then crept to the window and threw out a rope, careful not to wake her sleeping sisters.

She climbed out of the window, and swallowing, climbed down the building to the ground. Once there, MCL yanked out her hat from her hood's pocket and pulled it on, the NHRA hat was one of her most prized possesions, another present from her mom. She ran out of the parkinglot, and into the woods across the street, not caring that she was headed right for the highway...

Red got up and carefully peeked into the room to see if her mind's eye had showed her correctly. She sighed when she saw that it had. MCL's bed was empty, a rope hung out of the window, and her discarded pajamas lay in the middle of the floor.

MCL was suddenly in her own little world, safe and free. The visions her mind showed her stopped her from seeing both reality and the huge headlights headed right for her, as the big tractor-trailer blew it's horn at her. She was frozen, yet she had no idea what was bound to happen. The truck slammed on it's breaks, but hit MCL moments later, throwing her head over heels into the edge of the wooded area.

A sharp, cold pain ran over Red. and she felt the impact, then as MCL lay dying of internal and head injuries she'd sustained. Not surprisingly for LA, the truck driver sped off and left MCL to die. Red zapped herself from MCL's room to the woods, where she sensed MCL, but barely. "MCL! Where are you!" Red yelled, unable to pin point her for how low her life source was.

MCL couldn't hear anything but her body giving out, and she was scared, realizing for the first time she didn't really want to die. Suddenly, MCL's breathing stopped and she lay on her belly, an open, wide-eyed stare on her bloody face. Her heart barely beating, MCL was so afraid she just wanted it all over. Then, she felt her heart stop, and flipped out when she couldn't see anymore. Her eyes went closed, and in a wave of death's hand, MCL was gone.

  
  
----------------------------- 

**TBA: To be archived**

  
  


******Murdock's FanFics Home**

  
  



End file.
